


Опаловое дело

by Jerry_Stark



Category: Leverage, The Black Company Series - Glen Cook
Genre: Action/Adventure, Detectives, F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, Minor Character Death, Retelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerry_Stark/pseuds/Jerry_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Модерн!АУ - Черный Отряд в антураже Левереджа.<br/>У Черного Отряда есть наниматель, у нанимателя есть проблемы, у проблем нет решения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Опаловое дело

**Author's Note:**

> Творческие идеи и тотальный бетинг с помощью бензопилы "Дружба" осуществляла Непальская Домохозяйка.

Роли исполняли:

Агентство "Блэк компани":  
Алекс Кроукер, мозговой центр и координатор – Костоправ  
Ильмо, силовое давление  
Леди, мошенница и аферистка  
Сайлент, хакер – Молчун  
Тоня П. Фиск, воровка – Душечка

Гоблин и Одноглазый в роли самих себя, пожилые мошенники на покое, но отнюдь не в завязке  
Пес Жабодав в роли Пса Жабодава

Мистер Рейвен, президент банка "Корвус" – Ворон  
Стар Рейвен, его жена  
Тимоти и Мирабель Рейвен, их дети, 12 и 10 лет  
Луиджи Джалена, вице-директор банка

Риф, спецагент ФБР

Бартоломью Лимпер, Хромой – шеф президентской охраны и глава местного КГБ в Опале, Сан-Лоренцо

Дагман Зуад, полковник неведомой армии, международный террорист арабистанского происхождения

 

В те дни Отряд состоял на службе у самих себя, и это было хорошо. Независимость – всегда хорошо, когда к ней прилагаются хорошие деньги. У нас, милостью богов и нашими трудами, было и то, и другое.  
На жизнь мы зарабатывали классическим способом – делая богатых малость беднее, а бедных чуточку счастливее. В переводе с высокого слога на обычный это означает, что мы успешно совмещали легальную деятельность частного детективного агентства с насквозь нелегальным хакингом частных и корпоративных счетов. Совершенно нормальный подход к делу, у нас в Портленде, штат Орегон, все так поступают. Это позволяло арендовать офис на Альберта-стрит, покупать нашим системщикам новейшие электронные игрушки и почти ни в чем себе не отказывать.  
В городском справочнике телефонных номеров мы значились как «Блэк Компани, Агентство, консалтинговые услуги и представительство». В нашей приемной даже висел написанный маслом портрет мистера Блэка, эдакого утомленного жизнью джентльмена, якобы в середине 80-х годов позапрошлого столетия положившего начало агентству. Мистера Блэка в припадке вдохновения (читай – нализавшись ЛСД) сотворил Сайлент, взяв за основу портрет с двадцатидолларовой купюры.  
На самом деле во главе агентства стоял ваш покорный слуга – генеральный директор, мозговой центр, военный вождь, полковой капеллан и прочая, и прочая. Служба гордая, но временами довольно скучная. В целях борьбы с унынием, а также чтоб не ржавели извилины, в свободное время я вел дневник, именуемый Анналами Отряда. Особо удачные места зачитывались вслух на корпоративах, неизменно вызывая бурное оживление в рядах слушателей. Угомонить это стадо павианов в подобных случаях могла лишь угроза опубликовать мои мемуары двадцатитысячным тиражом.  
В день, когда началась эта история, я как раз трудился над очередной главой Анналов. Распахнулась дверь и явился Ильмо. Роскошный «фонарь» на полморды придавал его облику определенную загадочность.  
В конторе Ильмо выполняет тяжелую, но необходимую роль фактора устрашения. В Ильмо шесть с небольшим футов сплошных мышц, слегка приправленных нервами. За плечами у него служба на Ближнем Востоке, в Африке и прочих горячих точках. В Иностранном Легионе он был сержантом, а это кое о чем говорит. Бывали случаи, когда менеджеры по продажам, едва завидев вечерком идущего навстречу Ильмо, протягивали ему свои бумажники и айфоны, хотя он об этом не просил. Не представляю, кем надо быть, чтобы нарисовать нашему громиле этакое украшение.  
Он вошел, сел и скорбно уставился на меня оставшимся глазом.  
– Не говори, сам скажу, – я отодвинул клавиатуру. – Наверное, тот, кто это сделал, до конца жизни обречен застегивать ширинку протезами зубов, сидя в инвалидном кресле. Нет? Ну тогда, должно быть, их было восемнадцать, и они были орки, обколотые метадоном.  
Ильмо вздохнул. Он выглядел смущенным. Вообще-то смущенный Ильмо – зрелище более редкое, чем рогатая кошка. Разговор обещал быть интересным.  
– Все плохо, – сказал Ильмо. – Те парни ушли своими ногами, а мы остались полежать. Я еще легко отделался.  
– Мы?  
– Ну да. При мне были Спикер и Кудрявый, ты их знаешь. Кудрявому сломали руку. У Спикера два ножевых.  
Еще бы я их не знал. Бывшие морпехи, закадычные кореша нашего сержанта со времен его африканских приключений. Спикер повсюду ходит с пикой для колки льда, а Кудрявый лыс как колено – как же еще его называть? Оба здоровенные мордовороты. Н-да, все страньше и страньше, как говаривала Алиса.  
– Судя по тому, что ты пришел ко мне с повинной, тут что-то посерьезнее пьяной драки в баре для десантуры. Пытался сработать «левачок», а?  
Ильмо побагровел, засопел и потупился – ни дать, ни взять японская школьница, у которой в портфеле нашли фаллоимитатор. На какой-то момент мне даже показалось, что он начнет ковырять столешницу пальчиком, но, слава осьминогу, обошлось. Моя психика подобного зрелища бы не вынесла.  
– Бес попутал, Костоправ, – выдавил он наконец. – Думал, дело-то простенькое. Чего с ним к начальству идти. Подумаешь, «белому воротничку» яйца слегка прищемить, первый раз, что ли. А при нем, оказывается, те еще волки в охране ходили… Костоправ, прости, а?  
Костоправ – это я. Прозвище прилепилось в давние юные года, когда меня угораздило оказаться в рядах армейских медиков. После этого я испробовал множество профессий, в том числе мойщика машин и старшего следователя страховой компании. Теперь я здесь, в офисе на Альберта-стрит. Хочется думать, что в ближайшие два десятка лет здесь и останусь. Ну разве что, может, офис будет немножко покруче.  
– Отпускаю тебе грехи, сын мой, – сказал я. – Однако налагаю притом епитимью в размере месячной премии, дабы не возомнил ты, что можешь получить в рыло без санкции командира. А теперь давай о клиенте. Ты ведь не просто синяк мне пришел показать, верно?  
– За что мы тебя ценим, так это за умение сразу зрить в корень, – ухмыльнулся Ильмо. – Так вот о клиенте. У парня, который меня подрядил, дела совсем швах. Он такой… – в явном затруднении сержант пощелкал пальцами, – …малость странноватый. Но тебе наверняка приглянется. Тоже любит культурно выражаться. Потом, денег у него – прорва. То есть была прорва. Но скоро может и не быть. Для него сейчас каждая минута на вес золота, Костоправ.  
– Даже так? Хорошо, дай ему адрес агентства и пусть приходит к нам, – я был заинтригован. – Да поспешит. Пока у него еще остались деньги.  
– Он не может. Сидит под домашним арестом, – объяснил Ильмо. – Электронный браслет и все такое. Но посетителей к нему пускают. Давай съездим, а?  
– Ладно, – сдался я. – Поехали.

 

Таинственный наниматель Ильмо проживал за Уилламетт, в районе парка Макклей. Скромный малонаселенный район, где дом за миллион баксов считается убогой хибарой. Хибарка в два этажа, возле которой Ильмо припарковался, была срублена из красной канадской сосны и покрыта черепицей. Возле домика журчал ручей, за домиком начинался национальный парк, у крыльца стоял черный «ламборджини» ручной сборки.  
– Как мило, – хмыкнул я, обозрев сию идиллию. – Уверен, что не ошибся адресом? Наши клиенты в таких местах не живут.  
– Может, пришла пора переходить на новый уровень? – Ильмо легонько подтолкнул меня в спину. – Поговори с ним, Костоправ. С тебя же не убудет, верно?  
Мой извечный недостаток – никогда не могу отказать друзьям.  
Мы поднялись по ступенькам, оказавшись в царстве полированного дерева, развешанных по стенам звериных шкур и камина, в недрах которого можно было изжарить быка. Из стоящего рядом с камином кресла навстречу нам встал хозяин дома. Первое впечатление оказалось смешанным: высокий мрачный брюнет лет тридцати пяти, скорее жилистый, чем мускулистый. Средиземноморский тип лица, аристократический «римский» нос. Выражение лица замкнутое и настороженное, во взгляде исподлобья совершенно явственно читается: «что за хрен с бугра и какого черта приперся?» Плечевой пояс зажат – признак сильной тревожности. Но рукопожатие, короткое, сухое и в меру сильное, принадлежало волевому и энергичному человеку.  
– Мистер Рейвен, – представил Ильмо. – Мистер Рейвен, это мой босс, Алекс Кроукер. Тот самый человек, с которым вам следует побеседовать о ваших печальных делах. Ему можно доверять. Ваши секреты у него – как за каменной стеной.  
Сочтя свой долг полностью исполненным, Ильмо плюхнулся задницей в глубины белоснежного кожаного дивана и сделал вид, якобы всецело поглощен свежим выпуском «Солджерс оф Форчун». Мистер Рейвен жестом пригласил меня присаживаться. Естественно, мне предложили виски. Естественно, я не отказался и правильно сделал – молт у мистера Рейвена был превосходный. После пары стаканчиков и неизбежной порции светских танцев с поклонами картина стала проясняться.  
Мистер Рейвен – мысленно я прозвал его Вороном, имя идеально сочеталось с образом – был владельцем банка под названием «Корвус». Банк специализировался на инвестициях и кредитовании бизнеса, имел неплохой рейтинг и множество филиалов за границей. Звезд с неба не хватал, но заслуженно гордился незапятнанной репутацией при без малого столетней практике. Мой новый знакомец Ворон был прямым потомком отцов-основателей банка. Дело свое он знал туго и практически без потерь вел свой корабль с пиастрами по бурному морю экономических кризисов. Как говорится, жить бы да поживать, да добра наживать… Но однажды, месяца три или четыре назад, к нему обратились с неким предложением. Из тех, что на первый взгляд выглядят крайне заманчивыми и сулящими изрядный доход. Ворон не стал вдаваться в подробности, но я ухватил, что банку предлагали стать большущей прачечной для отмывки кучи бабла, грязного, как рубаха ковбоя Джонни после недели на ранчо.  
Разумеется, президент «Корвуса» дал посреднику решительный отказ.  
Через месяц с небольшим на внеочередном заседании совета директоров, созванном по инициативе вице-президента Луиджи Джалены (я мысленно взял имя на заметку), аудитор внутренней службы безопасности банка выложил перед оторопевшим главой компании прекрасно структурированный доклад. По сути, это было резюме служебного расследования, доказавшего, что мистер Рейвен, злоупотребляя своим положением, перекачивает доверенные ему вкладчиками средства на счета подставных компаний. С каковых счетов деньги бодро уплывают в оффшорные зоны и растворяются там бесследно, как сахар в стакане с чаем. Счет убыткам идет на десятки миллионов в американской валюте, вследствие чего наш респектабельный банк как никогда близок к разорению. Ваше последнее слово, господин бывший президент?  
«Это не я», – только и смог сказать Ворон. Мистер Рейвен знал наверняка, что это не он. Но, увы, все доказательства говорили об обратном.  
Не желая предавать дело огласке (что, по сути, означало бы мгновенный отзыв лицензии), совет директоров отстранил Ворона от управления компанией и определил под домашний арест – до окончания внутреннего расследования и официального обвинения в растрате.  
– Так значит, вы невиновны? – уточнил я на всякий случай.  
Ворон шевельнул пальцами, и в руке у него невесть откуда возник роскошный золотой «паркер».  
– Меня подставили, – сказал он сквозь зубы.  
– Если бы я откладывал по десять центов каждый раз, как слышу эти слова, то уже купил бы себе «бентли», – не удержался я.  
Ворон одарил меня злобным взглядом, и «паркер» завертелся в его пальцах вертолетным винтом. Если это какой-то особенный вид восточных единоборств для офисных клерков, то у мистера Рейвена должен быть как минимум девятый дан.  
– Говорю вам, меня подставили, – повторил он. – Я двадцать лет в банковском деле. Если бы мне нужно было разорить собственный банк, неужели я оставил бы аудиторам хоть малейший шанс? Меня просто выставили крайним, и я даже знаю, кто это сделал.  
– Ваш вице-президент Луиджи Джалена, – кивнул я. – И ваш личный секретарь.  
Ручка в пальцах мистера Рейвена застыла, уставившись на меня золотым пером. Да и сам Ворон воззрился на меня так, что вашему покорному сделалось не по себе.  
– Это очень просто, – поспешно продолжил я, пока он не вогнал свой чертов «паркер» мне в глаз. – Кому выгодно ваше отстранение от дел? Вашему заместителю, разумеется. Кто еще может подсунуть вам на подпись сомнительный документ так, чтобы не вызвать никаких подозрений? Доверенный секретарь.  
– На совете директоров Джалена утверждал, что возражал против банковских проводок, признанных криминальными, – медленно произнес Ворон. – Что я угрозами и шантажом буквально вынудил его согласиться. Врал прямо в глаза мне и всему совету, ничуть не меняясь в лице – впрочем, в покер он всегда играл отменно. Черт, да ему «Оскара» можно было дать за актерскую игру! Но Стар… Да, теперь я припоминаю… И ее странное поведение после того, как…  
– Стар – это ваша секретарша? – уточнил я.  
– Да, моя личная, абсолютно доверенная секретарша, – заторможенно изрек банкир. Глаза у него затуманились. Похоже, он сейчас все сильнее погружался в воспоминания, извлекая из глубин памяти новые подозрительные эпизоды. – По совместительству – мой менеджер по связям с общественностью.  
– Хм, надо полагать, при этой должности она остроумна и хороша собой, – раздуваясь от собственной охренительной проницательности, изрек я очередную догадку. – Да и Джалена, вполне вероятно, отнюдь не урод. Не уверен, что эти двое – любовники, но не удивлюсь, если так оно и есть.  
– О да, – выдохнул Ворон. – Луиджи весьма привлекательный мужчина. А моя жена – действительно умница. И она ослепительно красива.  
«Моя жена!» Поздравляю, старина Костоправ. Славно ты оттанцевал мужику по его «дигнидад де хомбре». Деликатность – мое второе имя.  
– Гм… извините. Я не знал.  
– Да вы и не могли знать, – огрызнулся Ворон, разом выходя из задумчивости. – Спасибо, мистер Кроукер, я ваш должник. Теперь все становится на свои места. Мои подлинные подписи на контрактах и ссудных договорах, которых я в глаза не видел… мои пароли в электронных аутентификаторах… Проклятая сука! – гаркнул он так, что Ильмо уронил журнал. – Теперь ты нежишься на пляже в Сан-Лоренцо, в то время как я тут схожу с ума в ожидании суда! Чтоб ты сдохла! Чтоб тебе…  
Он внезапно вскочил с кресла и почти бегом бросился куда-то на второй этаж. Мы с Ильмо, обменявшись обеспокоенными взглядами, рванули следом.  
– Мистер Рейвен! – позвал сержант. – Мистер Рейвен, с вами все в порядке? Не нужна ли вам…  
– Подите к дьяволу!!! – яростно рявкнули из-за двери в конце коридора, где, судя по всему, располагался совмещенный санузел. Что-то затрещало, лязгнуло, несколько раз сильно бухнуло в стену, потом зашумела бьющая из крана вода.  
– Вены режет, – охнул Ильмо. – Ломаем дверь!  
Однако в этот момент дверь распахнулась сама, и на пороге появился живой и здоровый Ворон – правда, уже без клубного блейзера и галстука, в сорочке с наспех засученными рукавами. Красный, встрепанный и злющий, он тщательно вытирал лицо и руки толстым банным полотенцем. Вытеревшись насухо, он отшвырнул полотенце и мрачно посмотрел на нас, но голос его звучал почти спокойно:  
– Прошу меня извинить, господа. Мне, право, искренне стыдно за мою несдержанность, и обещаю, что больше это не повторится. Давайте спустимся вниз.  
Внизу он указал нам на кресла, уселся сам, набулькал себе (а заодно, не спрашивая, нам с Ильмо) полстакана «Блэк Лэйбла» и высосал его залпом. После чего, уставившись в окно, начал:  
– Мистер Кроукер. Ваша проницательность…  
– Костоправ, – сказал я.  
– Что?  
– Мое прозвище. Костоправ. Называйте меня так. Для простоты общения.  
– …ваша проницательность, Костоправ, произвела на меня благоприятное впечатление. Я нанимаю вас и вашу команду. Сумму вознаграждения назовете сами. Теперь вот что: среди якобы совершенных мною злоупотреблений на первом месте числится выдача огромного кредита некой частной фирме, находящейся в республике Сан-Лоренцо. Доводилось слышать? Крохотная, но процветающая европейская страна на Адриатическом побережье. Игорный, банковский и ресторанный бизнес, туриндустрия, прекрасные пляжи, крупный торговый порт. Несколько лет назад я купил там небольшую виллу у моря. Страна богата, однако данная конкретная компания не обладает ни сколько-нибудь приличным уставным капиталом, ни оборотными средствами, ни ликвидным имуществом, на которое можно было бы обратить взыскание. Это типичная компания-однодневка. Деньги, бессмысленно выброшенные на ветер. Тем не менее из материалов служебного расследования мне удалось узнать, что достаточно большая часть выданного этой фирме кредита не разошлась по счетам оффшорных зон, а была использована для осуществления некой торговой операции. Я хочу, чтобы вы…  
Спустя четверть часа, обремененные подписанным чеком на изрядную сумму («это аванс, Костоправ»), мы покинули охотничий домик опального банкира. Выруливая со стоянки, Ильмо украдкой толкнул меня локтем в бок – смотри, мол. Посмотрев, я увидел припаркованный «бьюик» антрацитового цвета с наглухо затонированными стеклами. Должно быть, банковские безопасники приглядывали за проштрафившимся президентом, чтоб не сделал ноги.  
Что ж, они в своем праве. Достав мобильник, я взялся поднимать Черный Отряд по боевой тревоге и первым делом выкликнул Молчуна, нашего юного компьютерного гения. Я дал ему задание как следует покопать вокруг банка «Корвус», мистера и миссис Рейвен, Луиджи Джалены и той странной фирмочки, которой Ворон слил до черта халявных денег. Ручаюсь, к тому времени, как мы с Ильмо доберемся до офиса, у Сайлента уже наверняка будет готова видеопрезентация на десять тысяч слов.

 

Однако благополучно вернуться в кондиционированный рай на Альберта-стрит, 198, нам было не суждено. Нас перехватили у самого входа в здание.  
– Эй, Костоправ! Давненько не виделись!  
Дьявольщина. Говорил же мне Молчун, что приметы в последнее время самые черные. Вчера чайка нагадила на капот моего «пэтрола». Позавчера, по слухам, в районе нашего офиса видели налогового инспектора. А сегодня вот агент Риф. Куда уж хуже.  
– И еще б два раза по столько не видеться, – буркнул я вместо приветствия. – Не называйте меня Костоправом, сэр. Так меня называют только хорошие люди.  
– А я что же, упырь трансильванский? – расхохотался Риф – двести фунтов сплошного гадства, красиво упакованные в показное радушие и костюм от Гуччи. – Не желаешь ли малость покататься с нами по городу, Кроукер?  
Он стоял у открытой дверцы своего «линкольна», за рулем которого сидел мускулистый парень с армейской стрижкой и цепким взглядом добермана. Еще один такой же заходил мне в тыл, делая вид, будто праздно гуляет.  
– Благодарю, сэр, воздержусь, – сказал я со всей возможной учтивостью. – Мама не велела мне садиться в машины к незнакомым дядям. Говорила, они могут научить меня плохому.  
– Да брось заливать, Кроукер, – ухмыльнулся спецагент. – Уж со мной-то ты знаком не хуже, чем со своей матушкой. И уж точно лучше, чем со своим отцом. Держу пари, его ты и вовсе не знал.  
– Можно я пойду, Костоправ? – тихонько спросил Ильмо. – Я сейчас не в форме драться.  
– Давай, – сказал я ему. – Звякни на всякий случай нашему адвокату. Пусть держится на низком старте.  
А Рифу:  
– Вы не могли бы сказать своему мальчонке, чтобы перестал дышать мне в затылок? В отличие от вас, сэр, меня нервирует, когда мужчина заходит сзади.  
Намек на свои специфические вкусы Риф прекрасно понял, и улыбка на его холеной роже сменилась оскалом.  
– А ну живо залезай в гребаную тачку, говнюк! – рявкнул он. – Пока тебе не помогли!  
Дальнейшая пикировка не имела смысла – Риф не из тех, кого можно доставать долго. Обычно уже после второй итерации его терпение заканчивается, и беседа делается скучной. С философским видом пожав плечами, я уселся на задний диван «линкольна», и Риф с миньоном тут же зажали меня крутыми плечами. Машина тронулась. Похоже, человек-доберман за рулем держал курс куда-то в район Перл.  
Спецагент ФБР Альберт Риф. Наше давнее проклятие. Пару раз мы выставили его дураком. Он затаил обиду и с тех пор который год ходит вокруг да около Черного Отряда, лелея извращенную мечту однажды закрыть за нами тюремную дверь. Пока что мы чересчур изворотливы для этого зверя. Для ищейки Рифу не хватает нюха, для гончей – быстроты реакции. Поэтому он довольствуется тем, что неотвязно трусит за нами и ждет, когда мы споткнемся. Гиенья тактика.  
Однако гиены тоже бывают смертельно опасны.  
– Куда мы едем, сэр? – нейтральным тоном уточнил я.  
– На муда, – искрометно срифмовал Риф. – Скажи «спасибо», что не в багажнике везем.  
– Спасибо, сэр! – искренне поблагодарил я. – На всякий случай хочу напомнить, что наша встреча была при свидетелях, и адвокат, должно быть, уже в курсе.  
– Срал я на твоего адвоката, – огрызнулся Риф. – И твоей лицензией подтерся.  
– Восхищен вашей неизменной любезностью и выразительностью вашего лексикона, сэр, – смиренно отвечал я.  
Риф коротко рубанул меня локтем в бок. Пока я хватал ртом воздух, пытаясь определить, на месте ли моя печень или уже провалилась в плавки, он скомандовал водителю:  
– Вон там притормози! – и, когда машина встала, распахнул дверцу.  
– Выметайся!  
Я вылез, не без труда разогнулся и украдкой оглядел диспозицию. Н-да, декорации самые мрачные. «Линкольн» стоял посреди какого-то металлообрабатывающего цеха, подготовленного к сносу. Солнечные лучи пронизывали ветхий скелет здания, слабый ветерок гонял туда-сюда бумажные обрывки. В кино обычно на этом месте героя ставят на колени, а злодей сует руку за отворот пиджака и вытаскивает никелированный пистолет.  
Риф сунул руку за отворот пиджака, вытащил никелированную зажигалку и задымил «кэмелом».  
– Ты сегодня у Рейвена был, – сказал он в паузах между затяжками. – С этим своим сержантом. Зачем?  
– Частный визит, сэр, – сказал я. – Выпили немного виски. Поболтали о том, о сем.  
– Угу, угу, – покивал Риф и пустил дым из ноздрей. – Как печень, кстати? Сильно болит?  
– Средне, сэр.  
– Смотри, Костоправ, береги почки. Если, не дай бог, почки отвалятся – полный абзац. Так о чем, значит, вы с Рейвеном болтали за стаканчиком виски?  
– Да ни о чем особенном, сэр. Рейвен – давний армейский приятель Ильмо. Жаловался на жизнь. Вспоминали прежние деньки…  
– Ага-а, – задумчиво промычал Риф. Воровато огляделся и вдруг со страшной силой врезал мне под дых. Я сложился вдвое. Потом вчетверо. Увидел перед самым носом грязный песок и мощную подошву ботинка модели «инспектор». На песок упал дымящийся окурок, и квадратный нос «инспектора» смачно его растер.  
– Мистер Рейвен никогда не служил в армии, – сообщил агент Риф где-то далеко вверху. – Этот хренов банкир вообще ничего тяжелее мобильника в руки не брал. Предупреждаю, Костоправ, тебя и твою шайку: не суйтесь в это дело. Вам могут хорошие деньги предложить. Деньги, если хочешь, можешь взять и даже изобразить бурную деятельность. Но если тебе вдруг взбредет фантазия поработать на результат, так ты сразу вспоминай поговорку: «в гробу карманов нет». Усек?  
Вопрос был явно риторический, поэтому я промолчал.  
Простучали закрывающиеся дверцы, взревел мотор, сыпануло песком из-под колес, и я остался один.

 

Я неспешно шагал к офису и размышлял.  
Что такое случилось с Рифом? Он будто с цепи сорвался. Обычно наши с ним танцы не заходили дальше определенной условно-законной границы. Пару раз он почти прихватывал нас за руку, но благодаря слаженным усилиям команды мы вовремя подчищали хвосты, оставаясь в глазах закона белыми и пушистыми. Риф копил обиды и доказательства. Мы некоторое время вели себя благонравнее обычного. Все. И тут вдруг такой жесткий, на грани фола, наезд. Причем из-за клиента, сотрудничать с которым мы еще и не начали.  
Здесь может быть только два вывода. Во-первых, похоже, игра по-крупному. И во-вторых, заинтересованность Рифа в этой игре такова, что ради выигрыша он будет готов на все, вплоть до убийства. Возможно, сама его жизнь поставлена на карту.  
Если полчаса назад я еще колебался, не предоставить ли Ворона и его банк их собственной судьбе, то теперь решение было принято.  
Мы докопаемся до сути, чего бы это не стоило.  
В этом решительном духе я и высказался перед собравшейся командой. Было заметно, что молодежь, Сайлент и Тоня, слегка на взводе. Видимо, Ильмо успел в красках поведать про события последних часов. А вот Леди оставалась невозмутимой, как кирпич. Эта дама никогда не сомневается в моей способности выбраться из какой угодно неприятности с минимальными последствиями. Спасибо ей за это.  
– Агент Риф передавал пламенный привет моей печени и настойчиво требовал, чтобы мы не лезли в это дело, – разъяснил я. – Стало быть, мы полезем. Это, знаете ли, уже вопрос принципа. Молчун, начинай.  
Настоящее имя нашего хакера-виртуоза звучит как «Ястреб, парящий на горном ветру». Молчуном его прозвали по тому же принципу, по которому лысый сержантский кореш зовется Кудрявым. По происхождению он потомок чинуков, которым некогда принадлежал штат Орегон и парочка соседних штатов. Длинный, тощий, рыжий и в ленноновских очках, словом, настоящий индеец. Если вы его спросите, на хрена он выкрасился в апельсиновый колер – ведь индейцы вроде как свято чтут свою национальную идентичность? – услышите лекцию о том, что идентичность, конечно, в первую очередь, но индивидуальность вообще вне очереди. Тут главное не вступать в философский диспут, иначе разжижение мозга гарантировано. Словоблудие и раздолбайство прут из Молчуна как брага из дырявого бидона, но по компьютерной части он настоящий ас.  
Молчун оживил экраны на стене. Возник логотип с изображением летящей птицы. При некотором воображении в птице можно было узнать ворона. Сквозь логотип «Корвуса» проступил чеканный лик нашего сегодняшнего собеседника, мистера Рейвена. Любит наш хакер всякие красивые спецэффекты.  
Итак, «Корвус». Банк категории «Б+», то есть вполне крепкий середнячок. Мистер Рейвен – просто образец честного бизнесмена (благо сведения о растратах пока не вышли за пределы служебного расследования). На закрытые банковские сервера Молчун влезть еще не успел, но вовсю работал над этим. По его словам, защиту на серверах ставили толковые ребята.  
Мы увидели фото очаровательной деловитой блондинки, Стар Рейвен, и смазливого парня южных кровей, Луиджи Джалены. В данный миг мадам Рейвен и мистер Джалена пребывали в Европе – там, где находился один из процветающих филиалов банка. В крохотном независимом государстве Сан-Лоренцо, бывшем королевстве, а ныне республике, ловко увильнувшей от необходимости вступать в Евросоюз. Джалена и Стар Рейвен укатили туда на короткие каникулы. Порознь, если верить купленным билетам – на сервера билетного бронирования у Молчуна был постоянный доступ – но что-то подсказывало нам, что по прибытии парочка немедленно воссоединилась.  
– Пока ничего нового, – скептически заметил я. – Я большего ожидал от тебя, Вождь Белое Перо.  
– Древняя магия чинуков не разочарует тебя, о бледнолицый брат, – ухмыльнулся Сайлент. Как молодому гению и раздолбаю, ему была простительна некоторая фамильярность. – Теперь мы подходим к загадочному и волнующему моменту кредитования. Ильмо, хорош пускать слюни на сиськи мадам Рейвен, – движением мышки он убрал блондинку с экрана, заменив ее светлый образ какими-то малопонятными таблицами самого казенного вида. – За пару недель до того, как Рейвен оказывается под следствием, «Корвус» и впрямь щедрым жестом выдает гигантский кредит компании «Синдиция». Компания основана в прошлом году, уставной капитал мизерный, активов кот наплакал, сотрудников в штате – секретарь да уборщица, в общем, натуральный мыльный пузырь. Порт приписки – Сан-Лоренцо.  
– Опять Сан-Лоренцо, – пробурчал Ильмо, явно огорченный тем, что с экрана убрали красотку Стар. – Тенденция, однако. И что эта «Синдиция» сделала с рейвеновскими деньгами?  
– А вот это самое интересное! – возвысил голос Молчун. – Частично, ясное дело, тут же раскидали по десятку счетов, с которых деньги уплыли дальше и следы их теряются во мраке. Но на основную часть кредита закупили в Штатах вот это, – на экранах появилось снятое с разных углов зрения нечто вроде Оптимуса Прайма, сношающего сноповязалку. Чудовищный механизм был выкрашен в веселенькие алые и желтые цвета. – Разрешите представить: «Гримме Макситрон 720». Комбайн для уборки и частичной переработки рапсовых культур последнего поколения. Шестнадцать режимов переработки сырья, мультисенсорный пульт управления, бортовой компьютер и многое другое, что делает «Гримме Макситрон 720» подлинным «кадиллаком» среди комбайнов.  
– Боже, – томно выдохнула Леди. – Мне уже хочется поступить на курсы комбайнеров.  
– Стоимость такой игрушки составляет около шестисот тысяч евро. Поставляется в разобранном виде, собирается на месте высококвалифицированными консультантами компании-производителя. Наши друзья из «Синдиции» приобрели двадцать контейнеров этого добра. В данный момент Макситроны надлежащим образом оформлены, упакованы и погружены на борт «Посланника», судно «Ред Лайн Компани», осуществляющей транзитные перевозки через Атлантику. По пути контейнеровоз зайдет в Рабат и Барселону, финиш в Опале, – сказал Молчун, после чего картинно скрестил руки на груди и выдал драматическую паузу.  
– И что в этом странного? – не выдержала Душечка.  
– В Опале не растят рапс, – торжествующе произнес Молчун. – Там уже лет семьсот занимаются виноградарством и виноделием. Несколько небольших производств парфюмерной промышленности, устричные фермы, цветоводство, но рапса там – нет!  
– А что это вообще за хрень такая – рапс? – с видом совершеннейшей блондинки поинтересовалась Леди.  
– Масличная культура, – сказал я. – Масло для технических и пищевых нужд, а также кормовой жмых. В последнее время приобретает актуальность как альтернативный вид топлива… Чего вы на меня так уставились?!  
– Да вот пытаемся понять, командир, откуда у тебя на чердаке столько ненужного хлама и зачем ты его там держишь,– съехидничал Ильмо.  
– Я – человек энциклопедических познаний, – отпарировал ваш покорный слуга. – Вернемся к нашим масличным. Молчун, пока что и эта информация не слишком впечатляет. Предположим, Опал является не более чем транзитным пунктом, а «Синдиция» – не более чем торговым посредником. Возможно, в порту Сан-Лоренцо эти твои комбайны перегрузят на корабль, идущий, например, в Индию или Китай, а фирма получит свой навар…  
Молчун уставился на меня, как профессор на недоумка.  
– Обижаешь, Костоправ, – сказал он. – Я перепахал электронную почту этой чертовой «Синдиции» вдоль и поперек. Там нет ничего серьезнее спамерских предложений об увеличении члена. Такие фирмы не заключают контракты на миллионы баксов. Нет, я уверен, что какие-то сопроводительные документы, контракты и прочее имеются, как бы иначе они гнали груз через океан? Но сама по себе «Синдиция» – не более чем ширма. А вот для чего такая ширма служит, вопрос интересный. Если бы только для слива денежек из «Корвуса» – было б понятно. Но они зачем-то закупают двадцать сорокафутовок сложной электроники. И вот тут моя фантазия пасует.  
– К тому же эти комбайны, как ни крути – ликвидный актив. Если «Синдиция» объявляет себя банкротом, то купленный товар, по крайней мере, можно обратить в частичное погашение долга… – размышлял я вслух. – Так… Твое мнение, Ильмо?  
– У меня вот другой вопрос, – сказал Ильмо. – Почему Рейвен до сих пор жив? Если его всего лишь хотели убрать с поста президента правления, можно было автокатастрофу устроить. Контрольный пакет акций наследует блудливая супруга, фактическое управление переходит к ее любовничку, вице-президенту Джалене. Гоняй какие угодно деньги сколько влезет, хоть с колумбийским картелем задружись. Но он еще жив. Значит, он для чего-то еще нужен?  
– До тех пор, пока некая сделка не закончена, – подхватил Молчун. – А когда все закончится, понадобится козел отпущения. Банк «Корвус» отдается на заклание, как и «Синдиция», всех собак вешают на Рейвена, тот с горя пулю в лоб, и концы в воду.  
– Душечка?..  
– Все следы ведут в Сан-Лоренцо, – авторитетно заявила Тоня. – Фирма из оттуда – раз, трактора туда – два, банкир со своей любимкой сейчас там – три, и рапс там не растят. И вообще. Я чую. Я всегда чую.  
– Леди?..  
– Где сейчас «Посланник»? – спросила Леди у Молчуна.  
– Покинул Барселону и движется к Опалу. Дня через три-четыре прибудет в порт.  
– Не знаю, как вы, а я испытываю непреодолимое желание побывать в Опале, – заявила Леди. Повернула точеную голову и подарила мне укоризненный взгляд: – Ах, Костоправ. Вот твой шанс исполнить давнее обещание. Не упусти его снова.  
– Какое-такое обещание? – немедля и хором вскинулась молодежь.  
– В стародавние, почти легендарные времена, когда Землю населяли герои и маги, а солнце светило теплей и ярче, некий военный лекарь обещал мне ужин в Садах Опала, – ностальгически произнесла Леди. – Но, увы, так и не исполнил своего обещания. Слишком много всего было с тех пор. То я от него бегала, то он меня ловил, то звезды стояли неподобающим образом… И потом, мужская память так коротка. Он, вероятно, и сам этого не помнит. Но я-то, милый, я помню каждое твое слово, даже если оно было сказано давным-давно.  
– Мне кажется, Костоправ, или ты покраснел? – пророкотал Ильмо.  
Молодежь захихикала, подталкивая друг друга локтями. Что они понимают в высоких чувствах, эти пользователи модных айфонов и завсегдатаи социальных сетей? Что они могут знать о героях минувших битв? Никакого уважения к старшим.  
Это было красивое и удивительное дело. Когда-то, будучи простым следователем, я весьма рьяно охотился за Леди. Отнюдь не потому, что она такая уж роковая красотка. А потому, что мир еще не видывал такой изобретательной аферистки. На пару с одним профессиональным бандитом она сколотила целый преступный синдикат, потрошивший музеи мира на предмет прикарманивания культурных ценностей. На них открыли настоящую охоту, преследуя в Старом и Новом Свете. Шайка теряла одного участника за другим. Наконец, Леди и ее приятеля загнали в угол. Нет, командиром загонщиков был не я, но на своем номере я стоял твердо. И однажды удача улыбнулась именно мне.  
Леди оказалась самой очаровательной женщиной, которую мне доводилось встречать. Я не мог отправить ее за решетку. К счастью, она была еще и на удивление разумной.  
Мы заключили соглашение. Леди сдала подельника в руки полиции, вернула большую часть похищенного законным владельцам и ушла под программу «прикрытия свидетелей». После чего, с новыми документами и новой биографией, примкнула к нашей команде. Угрызения совести за содеянное ее не мучают. Насколько мне известно, ее бывший дружок сейчас мотает пожизненное в Барроулэнде, и его адвокаты положили уйму трудов, чтобы отмазать его от высшей меры. Воистину жуткий был тип, выдающаяся в своем роде личность.  
Теперь у Леди имелась возможность почти законно удовлетворять криминогенные склонности и сверкать разнообразными талантами. Следствие так и не смогло выяснить в свое время, какое из двух десятков ее имен является истинным, или хотя бы даже того, какую страну она осчастливила фактом своего рождения. А я и не пытался. Она – Леди. Не моя леди, к величайшему сожалению. Хотя порой нам удается прогуляться по краю пропасти, достигнув хрупкого взаимопонимания.  
Тоне и Молчуну мы, наверное, кажемся ожившими реликтами века динозавров. Двумя неуклюжими ящерами, что с тяжеловесной грацией вальсируют по доисторическим болотам в давно забытом ритуале ухаживания.

 

Мы пересекали Атлантику, устремляясь навстречу восходящему солнцу.  
Дабы не дразнить лишний раз агента Рифа, мы с Ильмо распотрошили нашу обширную коллекцию заграничных паспортов. Молчун слегка пошаманил над сайтом онлайн-покупки билетов, благодаря чему мы с чистой совестью миновали таможенный контроль. Ильмо и Тоня изображали супружескую пару. Леди поработала над физиономией Ильмо, закрасив красивый переливчатый синяк тональным кремом, и благодаря ее трудам счастливый супруг выглядел вполне благопристойно – правда, старше своей спутницы лет на двадцать. Я и Молчун были, соответственно, преуспевающий бизнесмен с помощником, причем помощник не отрывался от ноутбука. Леди стала скучающей дамой-туристкой с кучей рекламных буклетов. Для полноты образа ей недоставало только собачки-компаньона в розовой сумочке со стразами.  
Путешествие вышло крайне изнурительным. Вконец измаявшись, я уснул, а когда продрал глаза, бодрый радиоголос уже оповещал пассажиров о том, что мы успешно приземлились в Беаратиче, аэропорту Опала. Температура за бортом 26 по Цельсию либо же 78 по Фаренгейту, добро пожаловать на гостеприимную землю Сан-Лоренцо, мы рады всем, приятного отдыха, спасибо, что воспользовались услугами нашей компании.  
Все кругом цвело и благоухало. Небо было ярко-синим, как на отфотошопленном рекламном проспекте. Здания – ослепительно белыми, пальмы – зелеными, цветы на клумбах – золотыми и пунцовыми. Вдалеке можно было разглядеть гордые очертания гор. Новехонький аэровокзал сиял множеством тонких колонн, расширявшихся кверху и похожих на инопланетные растения. В просвете между домами мелькнул ультрамариновый кусочек моря – рай, да и только! Веселая девица на пропускном пункте шлепнула печати в наши паспорта. Вместе с пестрой толпой радостно галдящих туристов мы вывалились на площадь перед аэропортом и отправились на нескольких такси в «Плаза Отель», где на нашу компанию были заранее забронированы соседние номера.  
«Отель Плаза» оказался наиприятнейшим местом, вот только наслаждаться жизнью довелось недолго – до прибытия «Посланника» в порт Опала оставались считанные часы. Поэтому, наскоро перекусив и приведя себя в порядок после долгой дороги, мы со всей возможной ретивостью взялись за дело. Леди мы пока оставили в арьергарде, сиречь в номере; Молчуну, обложившемуся гаджетами, как сорока серебрушками, предстояло работать «с закрытых позиций»; полевая же работа выпала вашему покорному, Ильмо и Душечке. Нужно было для начала глянуть, не явится ли кто встречать те самые контейнеры для «Синдиции». Если повезет, может, и появится пара зацепок.  
Порт Опала ничуть не отличался от других портов мира. Пару тысяч лет назад где-то в окрестностях высадились финикийцы, основав торговый городок. С тех пор, конечно, многое изменилось, но одно осталось неизменным – приходящие и уходящие корабли. Новехонький пассажирский терминал и пристани для огромных туристических лайнеров мы миновали, не задержавшись. Наше место было в грузовом порту, в мрачном царстве гигантских механизмов, грубых людей, резких запахов, громких звуков и ярко окрашенных контейнеров, похожих на великанское «лего». Кстати, если вам скажут, что в зону разгрузки морского порта сложно попасть – не верьте. Сложнее остаться там незамеченным вездесущими филиппинскими грузчиками и при этом не угодить под какой-нибудь тягач. Нам удалось и то, и другое.  
С нашего наблюдательного пункта, оборудованного на промежуточной площадке одного из малых козловых кранов (неработающего по причине явной дряхлости), открывался прекрасный вид на причал номер три и пришвартованный к нему «Посланник» – довольно новый ролкер класса кон-ро, с контейнерами на верхней палубе и трюмным грузом на колесной базе. Сейчас разгрузка только начиналась. Мы с Тоней, одетые маскировки ради в синие комбезы портовых менеджеров, поднялись наверх, а Ильмо, изображая утомленного дневной сменой грузчика, неспешно покуривал на нижних ступеньках. В его задачу входило отваживать настоящих грузчиков и подать сигнал, если в пределах видимости покажутся настоящие менеджеры.  
В утомительном ожидании прошло два часа, оживляемых лишь пятиминутными докладами от исполнительного сержанта да пустопорожней ленивой болтовней между мной и Душечкой. Пару раз выходил на связь Молчун, столь же откровенно скучавший на своем посту и порывавшийся развлечь нас нарытым в Сети свежим анекдотом. В небе без единого облачка громко ссорились чайки. Контейнерная палуба «Посланника» помаленьку пустела, радужные надежды потихоньку таяли.  
Внезапно Душечка, не отрывавшая глаз от бинокля, «сделала стойку».  
– Что-то затевается, Костоправ, – негромко сказала она. – Вон там, у синих контейнеров. Взгляни-ка сам.  
И, не дожидаясь, пока я отыщу цель, потянулась к фотокамере.  
Душечка младшая в Черном Отряде. Среднего роста, белобрысая, коротко стриженая. Ей двадцать один год, у нее спортивная фигура, глаза цвета неба над Сан-Лоренцо и пирсинг в нижней губе. Вдоль правого предплечья у нее татуировка – похабная пословица на вульгарной латыни, наследие трудной юности. Вообще-то в удостоверении личности она записана как Антония П. Фиск, но никто, даже всеведущий и всепроникающий Молчун, не знает, что такое это «П.» Особа с весьма непростой судьбой. С трех лет – странствия по приютам и приемным семьям. С двенадцати – бродяжка в больших городах, с шестнадцати – постоянные конфликты с полицией на почве мелких и крупных краж. Ехидна, скандальна, но влюбчива и отходчива. Острый язык, наблюдательный глаз и поразительная ловкость рук по части вскрытия разнообразных сейфов.  
Мы зовем ее Душечкой. Под броней сарказма и юношеской самоуверенности она воистину душечка, милейшая девушка с огромным сердцем. Она пришла к нам последней – ее притащил на буксире Ильмо. К нему начинающая воровка А. П. Фиск угодила по наводке друзей из полиции. С ее появлением агентство обрело недостающую прежде целостность. Она – наша дочь полка, и мы все о ней заботимся. Каждый на свой лад. Молчун так вообще в нее влюбился. Во всяком случае, он всем об этом охотно рассказывает, Душечке в том числе. В ответ она глумится над ним, не представляя, как же он сможет изменить Святому Яблоку и Стивену Джобсу, пророку Его. Они прекрасная пара, хотя по молодости лет сами этого не понимают.  
– Те трое! – напряженным голосом сказала Душечка. – Видишь их? Рядом с белым «рэнджровером»!  
Ее камера, соединенная с нетбуком, сейчас отправляла сорок кадров в минуту прямиком на компьютер Молчуна. Я всмотрелся, подстраивая бинокль. Точно, трое рядом с роскошным джипом. Здесь в порту они выглядели столь же уместно, как английские лорды в матросском пабе. Впрочем, скорее как белые сагибы в колониальной Калькутте: во всяком случае, пулей метнувшийся к ним карго-менеджер разве что руки им не целовал. Одеты в темное, по такой-то жаре, держатся с уверенностью серьезных бандитов. Вот один из троих, по повадкам старший, поворачиваясь следом за карго, развернулся в профиль. Мощный бинокль позволял рассмотреть его в подробностях. Явный араб. Очень характерное лицо. Такой внешностью голливудские режиссеры обожают одаривать всевозможных злодеев, террористов и прочих «плохих парней».  
– Молчун, как слышно? – воззвал я в коробочку «уоки-токи». И получил мгновенный ответ:  
– Все слышу, все вижу, работаю. Дайте мне минуту, босс.  
Тем временем к главному «плохому парню» на причале подтянулся еще кто-то из сотрудников порта, и араб, судя по бурной жестикуляции, тут же принялся учить его жизни. Я готов был заложиться на сотню баксов против старого носка, что визитер недоволен организацией охраны разгрузочной зоны. Шипение рации спустя пять секунд подтвердило мою правоту.  
– Костоправ, делаем ноги. Служба безопасности поднимает кипеш.  
– Понял, отбой, – я хлопнул по плечу Тоню. – Мотаем отсюда.  
Что-то мы в любом случае накнокали.  
Двое охранников с собакой прошли под нашим КП спустя три минуты, но нас там уже не было. Молчун, когда мы втроем ввалились в машину, выглядел небывало серьезным и озабоченным.  
– Ну, выкладывай, – сказал я ему.  
– Этот, – компьютерщик ткнул пальцем в фото так полюбившегося мне араба. – Уверенно опознан программой распознавания лиц. Полковник Дагман Зуад, ИГИЛ. Номер девять в списках Интерпола, номер шесть в реестре Моссад. Помнишь пропавший борт «Бангладеш Эйрлайнс»? Приписывают ему. А также показательные казни заложников и торговлю оружием. Интерполовцы уверены, что полковник сейчас где-то в Сирии. А он – вот. Не особенно и скрывается.  
Ильмо сдавленно выругался. Похоже, полковник невесть какой армии был знаком ему не понаслышке.  
– Та-ак, – пробормотал я. – Только исламских террористов нам не хватало.  
– Набираю Интерпол? – предложил сбледнувший с лица Молчун.  
– Погоди, – поморщился Ильмо. – Если этот тип раскатывает тут как у себя дома, значит, чувствует себя в полной безопасности. Костоправ сказал, будто он запросто распоряжался в порту. Кто-то его «крышует» в Сан-Лоренцо, причем с самого верха. Не, Интерпол не катит.  
– К тому же звонок в Интерпол – гроб нашему собственному расследованию, – азартно добавила Тоня. – А давайте упадем ему на хвост? Уверена, он после порта не в «Кей-Март» поедет.  
– А нам не слабо? – усомнился Молчун. – Эти ребята, знаешь, тоже не пальцем деланы.  
Душечка в ответ только фыркнула. Я вздохнул. Молчун, сам того не понимая, сделал выбор за всех нас – если предположить, что Душечке что-то слабо, удержать ее от этого чего-то может только расстрел на месте.

 

Полковник Зуад проторчал на причале почти полтора часа. Мы с Молчуном успели по третьему кругу проклясть все сущее, изнывая от жары и безделья в нашем рент-а-каровском «логане», когда в сопровождении трех парней спортивного сложения он наконец покинул порт.  
Четверка загрузилась в белоснежный «ровер», смахивающий на небольшой танк, и рванула в чертов лабиринт исторического центра Опала. Мы аккуратно последовали за ним. Водитель у Зуада был настоящий ас. Через четверть часа в районе Рыбного рынка он оторвался от нас легко и красиво. Молчун был в бешенстве, но я остался спокоен – знал, что Ильмо уже подхватил эстафету на своем минивэне. Еще через четверть часа сержант решил, что его красный «гэлэкси» достаточно намозолил глаза «клиентам», и в затылок «рэндж-роверу» пристроилась некая белобрысая мотоциклистка. Если бы не узость улочек и обилие светофоров Старого Города, было бы нелегко объяснить, отчего легкий и верткий «сузуки» тащится со скоростью беспечного ослика. Но Тоня вела слежку мастерски, так что финал выпал именно ей.  
– Обзорная экскурсия для гостей города закончена, шеф, – насмешливо прошелестело в рации. – Мальчики вышли перекусить. Улица Вазари, дом шесть, ресторанчик «Рапан».  
– Будем через семь минут. Доложи обстановку.  
– Обстановка идиллическая. Зуад сидит на открытой террасе и вроде как кого-то ждет. Двое его громил пасутся по соседству, один возле машины, – Молчун рядом со мной сосредоточенно трещал пальцами по клаве, нашаривая ключик к серверу «Рапана» – его интересовали камеры наружного наблюдения. – Грамотно засели, гады – просто так хрен подберешься… Официантку, что ли, сыграть?  
Душечка у нас девушка пронырливая и находчивая, как любой, кто взрослел на городских улицах. Излюбленный трюк в ее обширном репертуаре – изобразить официантку. Проходя мимо своего избранника, Тоня совершает незаметное движение рукой… спотыкается или сталкивается ненароком с жертвой… и чужие бумажник с мобильником сами собой прыгают в ее ладонь. С равным успехом Тоня способна ловко воткнуть клиенту крохотный микрофон личной разработки Сайлента. Но официантки в маленьком ресторане наверняка наперечет, и внезапное появление голубоглазой дивы с подносом вызовет у охраны как минимум недоумение…  
– Тоня! – прорезался в сети хриплый от возбуждения сержант. – Отставить самодеятельность! Сама подставишься и нас подставишь!  
– Спокойно, пехота, – ехидно скрипнул наушник. – Шучу. Слава яйцам, рюкзачок с собой захватила, вот прям как чуяла…  
У Душечки есть небольшой рюкзачок в виде трогательного мишки-обнимашки. Приличные девочки из хороших семей носят в таких рюкзачках ланч-боксы с бутербродами, гигиеническую помаду и книжку про «Пятьдесят оттенков серого». В пузике тониного мишки, насколько мне известно, прячутся два парика, пакетик с гримом, фальшивый паспорт, «кэл-тек» девятого калибра и некоторое количество шпионских гаджетов. Среди них наверняка имеется мощный направленный микрофон.  
– Так, – голос Душечки сделался насквозь деловым. – Я на позиции. К объекту подсел неимоверной вальяжности мужик. Делают заказ. Зараза, а я с утра не жравши.  
Из ноута зашуршали разворачиваемые салфетки и зашипели открываемые бутылки с минеральной водой. Отдаленный голос поинтересовался, не нужно ли господам еще чего-нибудь. Ага, гарсон с заказом.  
Какое-то время мы слышали звон вилок и ножей по тарелкам. Полковник и его неведомый знакомец активно вкушали дары Адриатического моря. Молчун заикнулся в том смысле, что хорошо бы дернуть пивка холодного. В ответ я молча показал ему кулак. В поисках парковки наш «логан» медленно проехал мимо открытой террасы «Рапана» и свернул за угол, миновав по пути сержантский «форд-гэлэкси». Более деревянная, чем обычно, физиономия Ильмо маячила за водительским стеклом. Душечки нигде не было видно.  
– …Мои доверенные лица осмотрели товар перед отправкой, – резкий голос, специфическое произношение. Надо полагать, полковник в эфире. – Отличное качество. Впечатляет.  
– Впечатлит еще больше, когда увидите в действии, – откликнулся его собеседник с некоторой ноткой самолюбования. – Ваши эксперты как, справятся со сборкой и настройкой, или понадобятся специалисты со стороны?  
– Если понадобятся, мы вам сообщим, – отрезал Зуад. – Есть ли что-то, о чем следует беспокоиться?  
(«Зуб даю, они сейчас говорят совсем не про Макситроны с вакуумным ботвоудалением, – пробормотал Молчун. – Они протащили в контейнерах что-то такое-эдакое, Костоправ. Что-то, что может заинтересовать боевиков ИГИЛ. То есть жутко незаконное и кошмарно опасное…»)  
– Беспокоиться не о чем. Все под контролем. По поводу сборки и запуска – у меня есть на примете пара человек, которые будут полезны, – сказал остававшийся пока для нас неизвестным вальяжный мужик из Опала. – Цену за свои услуги они привыкли назначать сами. Рекомендую согласиться. Они отработают каждый цент из запрошенных. Далее, – булькнули разливаемые по бокалам напитки. – Товар сейчас находится в контейнерном терминале на временном хранении. Спустя неделю контейнеры будут загружены на борт судна под названием «Самум», идущего под либерийским флагом в Калькутту.  
– Почему так долго? – перебил Зуад. – Разговор был о двух днях. Мы подготовили встречу, теперь придется давать отбой…  
– «Самум» пять дней ремонтировался в Гибралтаре. Поломка рулевого управления, чистой воды форс-мажор. Я могу многое, но случаются вещи, над которыми не властен ни я, ни вы – разве что Аллах всемогущий… Кстати о встрече. Как вы себе это представляете? Выгрузка в Адене и затем наземным караваном? Это слишком большой риск.  
– Никакой выгрузки, – полковник гортанно хохотнул. – Нестандартная схема. Судно не дойдет. У берегов Сомали оно будет захвачено и потоплено сомалийскими пиратами. На самом деле там будут мои люди. Но мне нужны номера тех самых контейнеров. Двух из двадцати.  
– А разве… – слегка удивился собеседник. – Хотя… ну да… Два контейнера – не так уж много, перегрузка, в принципе, возможна прямо в море, а там, особенно если разбить на несколько быстроходных транспортов…  
– Вы очень быстро схватываете суть дела, – иронически похвалил араб.  
– Хм. Интересная схема. Надо будет взять на вооружение… С вами приятно работать, мистер Зуад.  
– А с вами не очень, – недовольно сказал полковник. – За каким иблисом вы впутали в сделку этот банк, как его… «Корвус»? Вам не хватает денег? Мы мало платим?  
– О, разумеется, нет. Денег у меня более чем достаточно. Как бы вам объяснить… Это… Это просто красиво. У нас говорят – «убить одним выстрелом двух зайцев». Не только абсолютно легально высосать все активы из совершенно стороннего банка, но еще и провести нашу с вами сделку века, так сказать, «на сдачу» с этой аферы. При этом оставаясь полностью в стороне и не вложив ни цента собственных средств. Все – чужими руками, за чужой счет, тысяча процентов чистой прибыли из ничего! Оцените изящество комбинации! Еще бы эти нелепые газонокосилки выгодно продать, был бы верх совершенства. Этакая вишенка на торте. Но вы, как я понимаю, намерены их банально утопить…  
– Вы азартный игрок, – мрачно констатировал Зуад. – А я – практик. Мне не интересен процесс, мне нужен результат. Лишние звенья в цепи – лишние риски. Вовлечены сторонние люди. Они знают то, что им знать не положено. С ними нужно будет что-то решать. Вы продумали этот вопрос?  
– Разумеется! «Синдиция» вскоре объявит о своем банкротстве, следов не останется, да впрочем, там никто ничего и не знает – пустое место, стол, стул, секретарша-дурочка… «Корвус»… Н-ну, «Корвус» тоже практически банкрот. Шума, конечно, будет побольше, но крайним станет их президент правления – самоубийство на почве нервного срыва, обычное дело, никто не подкопается, тем более что в Штатах у меня надежное прикрытие. Джалена и милая девочка Стар получат свои миллионы вкупе с новыми паспортами и отправятся прожигать жизнь на другом конце света. Хотя насчет них я еще не решил. Возможно, несчастный случай с яхтой или что-то в этом роде… Полковник, я проворачивал такие трюки, еще когда вы пешком под стол ходили, не побоюсь этого сравнения. С той поры мало что изменилось. Одним банкиром больше, одним меньше, какая разница… Номера контейнеров – завтра, обычным способом. Кроме того, контейнера будут оснащены спецмаячками. Да, это у вас то, о чем я думаю? Давайте сюда.  
Что-то скрипнуло и щелкнуло. Человек из Опала издал сухой смешок:  
– Приятная тяжесть. Хорошего дня, полковник. Не отказывайте себе в удовольствии, обед за мой счет.  
– Расходятся! – крикнула Душечка в мне в левое ухо. – Араб остается в ресторане, второй уходит, что-то уносит в клюве. Сильно хромает, кстати. Кого пасти, Зуада или Хромого?  
– Ни того, ни другого, – решил я. – Можешь сделать фото Хромого?  
– Раз плюнуть. Считай, уже сделано.  
– Перешли Молчуну и дуй в «Плазу». Встречаемся в номере.  
Спустя пару минут на экране сайлентовского ноутбука возникли шесть четких снимков, изображавших солидного пожилого мужчину. Высокого роста, сухопарый, седой, белая шляпа, белый костюм. Дополняющая образ трость – тоже белая, с золотой изогнутой рукояткой в форме женской фигуры. В другой руке стареющий пижон в белоснежном нес стальной «дипломат». Следом трусили двое мрачных парней, по виду – типичные телохранители.  
Молчун загнал фото в поисковик, нажал клавишу. Результат не заставил себя ждать.

 

Прибыв в отель, Тоня и Ильмо обнаружили нас с Сайлентом в изрядном расстройстве и в компании друг друга – Леди в номере отсутствовала, несмотря на мои инструкции.  
– Полный абзац, – было первым, что я им сказал. – Мало нам было спецагента Рифа и полковника Зуада. Знакомьтесь, лицо с обложки – Бартоломью Лимпер. Известен как Хромой Берт. Начальник личной охраны здешнего президента и глава местных федералов. Бытует мнение, что именно этот человек на самом деле заправляет делами Сан-Лоренцо. Местный президент так, вывеска для красоты и демократии. На памяти Берта он уже третий по счету. Президенты меняются, Хромой остается. О чем это говорит?  
– Упс, – выразил общее мнение Ильмо.  
– Ребята, этот орешек нам не по зубам, – сказал я. – Очень хотелось и Ворону помочь, и агенту Рифу щелкнуть по носу, но вставать поперек дороги международной мафии – увольте. Не наш калибр. Молчун, подготовь качественное резюме для Интерпола и подвесь в почте. Нажмешь «Отправить», когда мы будем над Атлантикой. Собирайте манатки. Кстати, кто-нибудь знает, где Леди?  
Дверь номера открылась, вошла Леди. Она была не одна. С ней был Ворон.  
Ильмо, Молчун и Душечка хором сказали: «Твою мать!..» Я бы, наверное, тоже сказал, но у меня пропал дар речи. Со мной такое случается в минуты особенного душевного волнения.  
Ворон посмотрел на нас, нахмурился, и в руке у него из ниоткуда возник хренов золотой «паркер». Вот его нет – а вот он есть. Ни дать ни взять, револьвер Стрелка Роланда. Да-а, а парень-то и впрямь шишка.  
– Доброго всем вечера, – жизнерадостно произнесла Леди, сделав вид, будто не заметила наших отпавших челюстей. – Давно вернулись? Прошу прощения, Костоправ, что заставила себя ждать, но мы с мистером Рейвеном, признаться, увлеклись беседой.  
– Где ты его взяла? – спросил я, справившись наконец с параличом мозговой мышцы.  
– В баре, – ответила Леди так просто, легко и искренне, словно случайные встречи в баре на другом конце планеты с арестованными банкирами входили у нее в рабочее расписание. – Я спустилась в бар выпить безалкогольного «мохито», а мистер Рейвен уже там сидел. С «мохито». Не безалкогольным, правда.  
– Ты что, сдернул из-под ареста?! – от изумления я нечувствительно перешел на «ты».  
Ворон сверкнул на меня глазами:  
– А что, нужно было сидеть и ждать, пока мне устроят суицид на нервной почве? После вашего отъезда я пораскинул мозгами и понял, что живу в кредит. Тогда я сел в машину и уехал.  
– Умный, – уважительно протянул Ильмо.  
– А электронный браслет? – спросил я. – Ребята в «бьюике»? Паспортный контроль в аэропорту?  
– В гараже у меня валялся отличный болторез, – ответил Ворон. – «Бьюик» против «ламборджини» – это даже не смешно. Что же до паспортного контроля, то не забывайте, что официального хода делу пока не придавали, и мою фамилию еще не внесли в реестры невыездных. Сейчас-то уж наверняка. Но у меня были пара часов форы, и я ими воспользовался.  
– То есть ты покинул Соединенные Штаты под собственной фамилией, с пунктом назначения – Сан-Лоренцо? – уточнил Ильмо. Ворон утвердительно наклонил голову. – Нет. Не умный.  
– Но на стойке портье я записался под вымышленной фамилией, – поспешно добавил Рейвен.  
– Молодец. Наверное, детективы читать любишь? – буркнул Ильмо. – Поздравляю. Теперь у тебя есть еще пара часов форы.  
Ворон стиснул свой «паркер» так, будто собирался выжать из него стаканчик-другой чернил.  
– Вы не все знаете, – глухо сказал он. – Мне позвонила Мирабель, моя дочь. Сказала, за ней с братом приехали от Стар и забрали их прямо из школы. Личный водитель Луиджи и еще какой-то незнакомый мужчина. Увезли в Опал. Они, конечно, очень рады внезапным каникулам, но недоумевают, почему Стар так поступила. К сожалению, когда наши дети подросли, Стар не сумела найти с ними общего языка. Она редко общается с ними, а тут – совершенно беспричинная поездка в Сан-Лоренцо… Скорее всего, сейчас они на нашей вилле. Все вместе. И Стар… и, скорее всего, Луиджи.  
– Поэтому ты хотел явиться на виллу и все там вдребезги разнести, Джалену утопить в фонтане, в Стар запустить стаканом, а детишек выкрасть и увезти на Гоа, – саркастически сказал я.– Но по дороге забежал в бар, чтобы набраться храбрости. Да?  
– Я знаю, что мои поступки выглядят не слишком разумными, – угрюмо признался банкир. – Поначалу я именно этого и хотел. Ну или вроде этого. Но потом вспомнил, что случилось с вашим громилой и его подельниками, когда они попробовали наехать на Джалену, и понял, как нелепо все выйдет. Возвращаться в Портленд было бессмысленно… я пошел в бар, потому что куда еще мне было идти? А там меня нашла ваша безалкогольная леди. Кстати, до сих пор не ведаю, как ее зовут и откуда она меня знает.  
– У меня прекрасная память на лица, мистер Рейвен, – мягко улыбнулась моя благоверная. – А Молчун – это наш хакер, вот он стоит и, что удивительно, молчит – устроил по вашему банку и вам лично прекрасную видеопрезентацию. Вы можете называть меня Софи. Я уже успела привыкнуть к этому имени.  
– Люди, – жалобно сказала Душечка. – Все это, конечно, очень благородно и так далее, но ведь теперь совсем дело швах. Мы даже смотаться из Опала не можем – с этим анонимным Десперадо нас в самолет не пустят. Вернее, нас-то может, и пустят, а вот его… Не бросать же мистера на съедение копам? Не по-людски как-то выйдет.  
– Вывезем его контрабандой, – схохмил Молчун. – В нескольких чемоданах.  
– А задекларируем как пищевые продукты, – поддержал Ильмо. – Душечка, набери в Гугле запрос: «Сан-Лоренцо, пластиковые мешки, бензопила, где купить».  
– Да ну, – поморщилась Тоня. – Уборщикам потом ванну отмывать.  
Ворон с глазами в серебряный доллар только шарил взглядом с одного из нас на другого.  
– Не пойму, – сказал он наконец, – вы и в самом деле такие отморозки или только прикидываетесь?  
– Это мы от нервов, – любезно пояснил Ильмо. – Кто-то от переживаний авторучку мучает. А мы вот юморим по-черному.  
– Служба в Черном Отряде располагает к черному юмору, – бледно скаламбурил Молчун. Никто не улыбнулся.  
И тут старина Костоправ решил, что пришла пора брать бразды в свои крепкие руки.  
– Отставить панику, – сказал я. – Отступать нам некуда – десант своих не бросает. Значит, остается одно: нападать.

 

Тут же, не отходя от кассы, был устроен «мозговой штурм». Выглядело это как обычно: пока все прочие орали друг на друга и предлагали идеи одна другой безумнее, Молчун в лихорадочном темпе тралил Всемирную Сеть, составляя досье на нашего главного противника. В итоге этих трудов мы узнали о Хромом Берте практически все, кроме разве что детских страхов и сексуальных перверсий. Впрочем, насчет сексуальных перверсий не факт: уж больно заметной оказалась эта часть биографии руководителя опальской ФСО. Именно в ней, как мы единодушно согласились, крылось его уязвимое место.  
– Похотлив, как хомяк, – безмятежно сказала Леди. – Четырнадцать любовных интриг за последние десять лет. Причем это только те, что стали достоянием общественности ввиду статуса его любовниц. Три известных фотомодели, знаменитая актриса, жена китайского консула… ого, даже победитель прошлогоднего чемпионата по большому теннису!  
– Мужского пола? – хрюкнул Ильмо.  
– Нет, женского. Бартоломью Лимпер упертый гетеросексуал. Ходят слухи, что при Хромом есть даже специальная служба, которая занимается подбором для шефа новых красоток, – добавил Молчун. – Бывает, ловят прямо на улицах. Или заманивают симпатичных туристок. Улаживают конфликты с возмущенными мужьями… В общем, если бы мне потребовалось подловить этого парня, я бы хватал его, так сказать, за конец.  
– Осталось решить, для чего нам хватать за конец предводителя местной безопаски, – сказал я. – Ну не шантажировать же нам его, в самом деле… Кстати, он женат?  
– Вдовец, – с готовностью откликнулся Молчун. – Шесть лет назад. Сердечный приступ.  
– Затрахал несчастную бабу вусмерть, – проворчал Ильмо. – Я тут вижу только один вариант. Зуад ждет от Хромого номера контейнеров с контрабандой. Было сказано – «обычным способом». Что за способ такой, бес его знает: то ли эсэмэской, то ли с нарочным, то ли через дупло старого кипариса на тринадцатом километре от большого кактуса… А между тем эти номера нам бы самим не помешали. В контейнерном терминале опальского порта тысячи контейнеров, из них по меньшей мере сотня сгруженных с «Посланника». Если бы знать, в каких именно коробах провозят запрещенный груз, может, и появились бы варианты…  
– Могу пошарить в портовых серверах, – с готовностью вызвался наш хакер.  
– А толку? Найдешь ты двадцать «сорокафутовок» с маркировкой «Гримме Макситрон 720», хранение на такой-то площадке – что это нам даст? – фыркнула Душечка. – Там же не написано, где честные комбайны, а где груз для арабских террористов…  
– Знать бы еще, что за груз такой, – задумчиво сказал Ворон.  
– Что-то очень технологичное, – предположил Молчун. – «Макситрон» – это куча высокотехнологичного железа. Что лучше всего прятать в груде электроники? Другую электронику. Какие-нибудь РЛС дальнего обнаружения. Высокоточные ракеты с хитрой начинкой. Системы наведения или, наоборот, РЭБ…  
– Разбираешься, – уважительно буркнул Ильмо.  
– Да хоть ядерная бомба, – подвел я черту под пустопорожними рассуждениями. После этих моих слов компаньоны как-то погрустнели.  
– Вообще-то и ядерная бомба может быть, – признал Молчун. – Все что угодно там может быть...  
Повисла длинная пауза, в течение которой я как-то внезапно осознал, что смотрю на Леди с немым вопросом. Более того, Леди осознала, что и прочие бросают в ее сторону взгляды с непонятным подтекстом. Каковой подтекст, в свете вышеизложенного контекста, мигом сделался насквозь понятен.  
– Ладно, – покоряясь неизбежному, вздохнула она. – Согласна.  
Тут внезапно взвилась Душечка, будто ужаленная в седалище.  
– А почему она?! Почему, как в рестораны и на виллы, так всегда она?! А как с микрофоном по канавам ныкаться или внедренкой к «Железным Ангелам», так Тоня Фиск? Я тоже хочу красное платье, высокий каблук и бриллианты россыпью!  
– Хехе, Душечка, так тебе ж… – начал Молчун, ехидно лыбясь.  
– Молчать!!! – взревел я, пока чертов чинук не произнес магическое слово «слабо» и не угробил нам всю комбинацию. – Тоня. Не спорю, ты красивая девушка. Наверное, Хромой вполне способен на тебя запасть. Но, как бы сказать…  
– Да так и скажи, – набычилась Душечка. – Это все потому, что я инвалид, да? Дискриминация это, вот и все!  
Ильмо выпучил глаза, поперхнулся, закашлялся и убрел в ванную ржать втихаря.  
Душечкина инвалидность – тот еще анекдот. В свое время, чтобы получать вэлфер, Тоня П. Фиск в совершенстве изучила язык жестов и как-то выбила себе удостоверение инвалида. Официально она глухонемая.  
– Никакой дискриминации, – я все еще надеялся ее урезонить. – Вспомни: полгода назад мы отправили тебя на благотворительный прием в мэрию. Белое платье в пол, сережки-капельки… Всего-то нужно было пригласить сенатора на танец и подсадить ему «жучка» в воротник. А что вышло?  
Вышел эль гранде скандаль, попавший в газеты. Сенатор, которого прилюдно пнули по яйцам, грозил судом. Слава моей предусмотрительности, у нас на него кое-что было, и дело удалось замять.  
– А чего он меня тискал! – заверещала Душечка. – Педофил поганый!  
Тут уже свернулись и заперхали все, кроме Ворона, тот был не в курсе. Педофилы – это еще одна вечная фобия Тони Фиск. Не дай вам Юпитер навлечь на себя душечкино подозрение в педофильстве: хорошо если обойдется пинком по ядрам. А может ведь и вилкой в глаз.  
– Но, Душечка, Хромой тоже наверняка будет тебя тискать, – не отступался я. – А может, и чего посерьезнее захочет. И его нельзя бить с ноги по щам. Нам кровь из носу необходимо подобраться поближе к его секретной…  
– Костоправ, ты меня совсем дурой, что ли, считаешь?! – обиделась мисс Фиск. – Ладно уж, потерплю ради дела! Ну уступите хоть раз, народ! Хоть немного-то дайте девушке в высшем свете повращаться!  
Намечающийся тупик разрулила Леди. С легкостью необыкновенной.  
– Тоня, – мягко сказала она. – Скажи, когда к столу в качестве второго блюда подают сибас, в какой руке надлежит держать нож, а в какой – лопатку? И еще: розовое «санджовезе» восемьдесят восьмого года из Тосканы к тунцу, запеченному в травах, подойдет или не очень?  
Душечка размышляла буквально три секунды. Потом ошалело потрясла головой и решительно сказала:  
– Нафиг. Я лучше к байкерам.

 

Нам повезло. В Опале с помпой открывали новый киноцентр. На открытии предполагался шумный банкет и приглашенные знаменитости. В их числе была нынешняя симпатия Хромого Берта. Молчун аннулировал ее пригласительный билет и скреативил другой, для Леди.  
Из багажа Леди было извлечено подходящее платье – на сей раз не красное, а синее – и комплект соответствующих украшений. Мы наняли лимузин, с шиком доставив Леди к футуристического вида зданию в сияющих огнях и танцующих фонтанах. Небрежно помахивая приглашением с золотым обрезом, наша прекрасная Леди миновала пост секьюрити и растворилась в океане гламура.  
Мы сидели на парапете набережной. Пили пиво с чипсами, любовались закатом и яхтами в гавани. В киноцентре наяривал оркестр и запускали фейерверки на полнеба. Ближе к полуночи бурное веселье пошло на убыль, и мы подтянулись ближе. Леди выплыла в сопровождении Хромого Берта. Хромой увивался и расточал, Леди была ослепительна и неотразима. Все было проделано в соответствии с неписаными законами соблазнения: стоило бедолаге Берту на миг отвлечься, как Леди тут же упорхнула. Помахала ему из приоткрытого окна лимузина и крикнула: «До завтра!»  
Хромой таращился вслед и едва только не облизывался. Вот сволочь. Нет, понимаю, трудно устоять против Леди, включившей свое обаяние на полную мощность, но все равно – вот сволочь.  
До прибытия задержавшегося «Самума» оставалось четыре дня. На следующий день Хромой Берт угощал Леди обедом и катал на яхте по заливу. Их прогулка затянулась до позднего вечера. Молодежь гнусно шушукалась у меня за спиной. Я тихо зверел на пару с Ильмо. Ворон молчал, сверкал глазами и чистил ногти золотым пером своего треклятого «паркера». Вечером яхта завершила путь возле частного причала, Леди с Хромым сошли на берег и скрылись в дверях симпатичной виллы с изящной надписью над коваными воротами: «Либертина».  
Молодежь вместе с Вороном я отправил в отель – все равно толку от них никакого – и остался в оперативном «логане» с проверенным Ильмо. В ожидании Леди мы тянули банка за банкой теплое имбирное пиво и вели беседы, какие, должно быть, вели бы промеж собой два древних замшелых валуна. Потом сгустились южные сумерки, стало ясно, что Леди останется на ночь, и сержант сходил за пиццей. Я был на грани бешенства. На грани бешенства мне пришлось провести еще пару часов.  
Чуть заполночь Ильмо пихнул меня локтем в бок, но я уже и сам заметил, что на вилле что-то происходит. По ступеням высокого крыльца от парадных дверей особняка спускалась Леди, одетая в белые шорты, в которых она была на яхте, изящные плетеные сандалии и почему-то в клетчатую мужскую рубашку. Прическа у нее пребывала в некотором беспорядке, а в руке она несла нечто, похожее на маленький чемодан. Держась строго по центру гравийной дорожки, Леди прошествовала к ажурным воротам (неторопливо и грациозно, но у меня почему-то возникло ощущение, что она с трудом удерживается, чтобы не пуститься бегом) и обменялась парой слов с охранниками. Охранники смотрели на нее с сомнением. Один из них снял с пояса черную коробочку «уоки-токи» и принялся тискать кнопочку вызова.  
– Заводи мотор, – прокаркал я Ильмо внезапно севшим голосом.  
Ильмо повернул ключ в замке зажигания, и тут события понеслись вскачь.  
В безмятежной тишине средиземноморской ночи оглушительно зазвенело бьющееся стекло. Из окна второго этажа по пояс свесился Хромой – в виде, что называется, «краше в гроб кладут»: абсолютно голый, растрепанный, с жутко перекошенной и белой, как стена, рожей. Он что-то нечленораздельно орал, трясущейся рукой указывая на Леди. Один из охранников, проявив завидную расторопность, сграбастал Леди за руку. В ответ она с размаху двинула его чемоданчиком по башке. Парень упал на четвереньки, выпустив добычу, его напарник отшвырнул рацию и схватился за кобуру.  
– Жми-и!!! – закричал я. Ильмо втопил педаль газа. «Логан» взревел, кенгуриным прыжком преодолел отделявшее нас от ворот расстояние и сходу вынес бампером левую створку. Воротиной накрыло бедолагу, ползавшего на четвереньках. Второй охранник шарахнулся за караульную будочку, вытаскивая из кобуры револьвер, а Леди, будто перед тем месяц тренировалась, с изумительной ловкостью запрыгнула к нам на заднее сиденье. Сержант сдал задним ходом, покалеченные ворота «Либертины» начали стремительно отдаляться.  
Захлопали выстрелы, и лобовое стекло расцвело парой характерных «звездочек». Изрыгая чудовищную ругань, сержант до отказа выкрутил руль. «Логан» подскочил на бордюрном камне так, что у меня лязгнули зубы, совершил лихой полицейский разворот и помчался в ночь.  
Отъехав подальше, Ильмо загнал машину под деревья в каком-то тупичке и вырубил мотор. Мы посидели, выжидая, не загремит ли в ночи тревожный вой полицейских сирен. Полиция не появилась. Это могло быть как хорошим признаком, так и крайне скверным.  
– О-хо-хо, – пробурчал Ильмо, разглядывая собственные ладони. – Староват я стал для этакого дерьма.  
А Леди вдруг принялась хохотать. Я подозрительно уставился на нее, готовясь пресечь истерику, но истерикой тут и не пахло. Моя прекрасная леди действительно веселилась от души.  
– Господи, Костоправ, – выдавила она, переводя дух и утирая выступившие слёзы. – Это было прекрасно. Совсем как в старые добрые времена.

 

На всякий случай я отправил на номер Молчуна смс с «чистой» сим-карты: «Аbandon ship». К переезду мы готовились заранее, арендовав на «левое» удостоверение несколько комнат в третьеразрядном пансионате на окраине Опала. Наш «обоз» организовал отход на заготовленные позиции безупречно быстро и замел за собой следы безукоризненно грамотно. Вот только когда рассвело и Черный Отряд вновь воссоединился, стало ясно, что вся эта суета – зря.  
– …Федеральной службой безопасности республики Сан-Лоренцо объявлен план «Тайфун», – строгим голосом вещал маленький телевизор в убогом пансионатском номере. – На территории Опала обнаружена международная банда особо опасных преступников, специализирующаяся на вооруженных ограблениях, вымогательстве и заказных убийствах. В состав преступной группировки входят предположительно пять человек. Запомните их приметы…  
– У них и фотографии есть, – горько посетовал Сайлент. – Вон, Ильмо, смотри, тебя показывают. И реальный возраст. И «послужной список». И даже вымышленные фамилии, под которыми мы прибыли в Опал. А уж геройства нам приписывают такие, что живыми можно не брать. Вы, босс, матерый рецидивист и убийца. Сержант – профессиональный киллер. А София Кропачек, она же Ивонна Штольц, она же Доротея Сен-Жак… как-то там еще… в общем, Леди, вы знаменитая воровка, взломщица и отравительница. Ну и мы с Душечкой тоже те еще монстры. Я вот, например, наркоман и сатанист.  
– Н-да, фантазия у них не бедная, – пробормотал Ильмо.  
– Только про мистера Рейвена ни полсловечка, – добавила Тони Фиск. – Понимаете, шеф? Они знают, что мы здесь, но не знают о том, что Ворон с нами. Им нас слили как есть, полное досье на «Черный Отряд». Думаю, прямо из Портленда.  
– А тут и думать нечего, – сказал я. – Спецагент Альберт Риф, ФБР.  
– …Если вы увидите кого-то из этих людей, не пытайтесь следить за ними, не входите с ними в контакт, но немедленно свяжитесь с республиканской службой безопасности по телефону восемь, восемьсот, три единицы, – проникновенно бубнил телекомментатор. – За любую информацию, способствующую поимке вышеуказанных лиц, гарантируется вознаграждение в размере…  
Ворон выключил телевизор.  
– Это называется «полный пэ», Костоправ, – мрачно подытожил он. – Доигрались. Что теперь? Пешком по горным тропкам? Угнать самолет? С аквалангами через Адриатику? Нет, господа, это не истерика. Но мы должны что-то решить прямо сейчас. В пансионате оставаться немыслимо. Копы будут здесь самое позднее к обеду.  
– Необходимо убежище понадежнее, – с готовностью согласился Сайлент. – Желательно без лишних глаз.  
– Я что-то слышала про здешние катакомбы… – уныло протянула Душечка.  
– У меня есть связи в Опале, – продолжал Ворон. – Деловые и почти дружеские… но нет никого, в ком я был бы абсолютно уверен. Вот если бы найти таких людей…  
И тут в мозгу у меня щелкнуло и озарилось.  
Должно быть, то ли щелчок был чересчур громким, то ли внезапное озарение отразилось на морде лица. Во всяком случае, Ильмо и Леди все поняли прежде, чем я открыл рот.  
– Нет, – ледяным тоном сказала моя возлюбленная. – Если это то, о чем я подумала – нет, нет и нет.  
– Но ведь это выход! – запротестовал я.  
– Даже не пытайся меня убедить, – отрезала Леди. – Лучше сразу в тюрьму.  
– А я за, – прогудел Ильмо, ухмыляясь, как дворовый хулиган, задумавший особо удачную шкоду. – До тюрьмы, при нынешних раскладах, мы вообще-то можем и не дожить. А так есть шанс.  
– Шанс?! Черта с два. Они нас на порог не пустят. И будут правы.  
– Мы их попросим. Очень вежливо попросим. После всего, что между нами было…  
– Ах, между вами, оказывается, что-то этакое было?! Окей, вот сам и пойдешь позориться. Меня уволь.  
– Согласен. Извиняться пойду я.  
– Вот как? Может, еще и ручку дяде Жабону поцелуешь?  
– Надо будет – и поцелую! Черт, да я уверен, что любой из нас даже в задницу его поцелует, если речь будет идти о жизни и смерти...  
Молчун, Душечка и Ворон следили за нашей перебранкой в полном обалдении. По молодости лет и сравнительной краткости совместной работы этот эпизод жизни Черного Отряда был им недоступен.  
– Дозволено ли будет узнать нам, ничтожным, о чем беседуют белые сагибы? – осведомился наконец Молчун исполненным яда голосом. – Или предмет их возвышенного спора чересчур сложен для понимания простого смертного?  
Я покосился на Леди. Та гордо отвернулась.  
– Не дозволено, – сказал я, по правде сказать, с изрядным облегчением. – Сами увидите. Как я понимаю, два голоса за, один против? Принято большинством голосов. По машинам, живо.

 

Держась в стороне от центральных улиц с их вездесущими патрулями и видеокамерами, мы выбрались к окраинам Опала. Миновали длинную полосу туристических отелей, миновали коттеджные поселки. Потянулись районы «трущоб» – эти довольно приличные каркасные домики, обшитые слегка облезлым сайдингом, в Сан-Лоренцо числились жилищем для неудачников. Нужный нам дом стоял на отшибе, последним в конце длинной улицы у самого берега моря. Он несколько отличался от прочих, будучи не безликим типовым проектом, а чем-то в духе хемингуэевского Старика. Эдакое рыбацкое бунгало, перенесенное сюда прямиком с тропических островов. Беленые, слегка неровные стены, крыша из разномастной самодельной черепицы, далеко выдающийся в полосу прибоя дощатый причал. Забор из прочной проволочной сетки искусно замаскирован под тростниковый плетень и обвешан поверху рыбачьими сетями. Впрочем, по более пристальному рассмотрению домик-пряник совсем не так прост, как кажется на первый взгляд. Спутниковая антенна на крыше. Закрытый эллинг для моторной яхты – и немаленькой, судя по ширине массивных роллет… Уверен, под домом скрывается либо позабытый всеми бункер времен Второй мировой, либо вход в пресловутые опальские катакомбы. Плюс открытое пространство со всех сторон, затрудняющее незаметную установку наружного наблюдения. Легкая паранойя всегда была неразлучным спутником этой парочки.  
Светало, поселок еще дремал. У причалов, подталкивая соседей бортами, сонно качались на волнах яхты и лодки. Привлеченный шумом и скрипом тормозов, из бунгало выскочил и подбежал к забору пес, раскормленный мопс с удивительно нахальной мордой. Мопс громко затявкал, подпрыгивая и пуча черные, как маслины, глазенки.  
– Что, что там? – на большую открытую террасу вперевалочку вышел низкорослый складчатобрюхий типчик с совершенно лягушачьей физиономией. Полный эквивалент давешнего мопса, если бы тот по прихоти пьяной феи сделался вдруг человеком. Рубашка-гавайка на нем переливалась всеми цветами радуги, растянутые шорты цвета хаки напоминали выцветшие паруса. – Пес Жабодав, ты что, опять лягушку унюхал?  
Тут он увидел нас. Если быть точным – меня, Ильмо и Ворона. И аж присел.  
– Одноглазый! Одноглазый, старая ты портянка!!! Опять ты насыпал мне псилоцибов в кофе?! Глюки, говорю тебе, у меня кошмарные галюны! Порка мадонна, что за жуткая галлюцинация! Или это на самом деле?.. Одноглазый! А ну тащи сюда ружье! Шарахнем-ка по этой компании кабаньей картечью! Если не сдохнут – значит, у меня и впрямь с утра плохой приход!..  
– Старина Гоблин в своем репертуаре, – с умильной лыбой на небритой морде шепнул Ильмо.  
– Этот человек – сумасшедший? – вполголоса уточнил педантичный мистер Рейвен.  
Гоблин продолжал верещать:  
– Оглох, что ли, жопа бабуина? Одноглазый, к тебе обращаюсь! Волоки сюда свои дряхлые кости! Ты только глянь, кто тут у нас. Это же мальчишка Костоправ собственной гнуснопрославленной персоной! Куси его, Пес Жабодав, куси!..  
Я только вздохнул, покоряясь судьбе. Этот безумный цирк мне доводилось наблюдать уже раз сто, если не больше, и я все равно никак не мог к нему привыкнуть. Да и кто бы на моем месте смог? Чтобы привыкнуть к такому, нужно иметь сердце из чугуна и оцинкованные мозги. Гоблин и Одноглазый, парочка престарелых аферистов с повадками обдолбанных клоунов. Возрастом они годились мне в отцы, если не в деды. Иногда мне казалось, они проворачивали свои трюки в те времена, когда Рим еще стоял во всей силе своей, а Лондон был большой грязной деревней. Причем в отличие от нас, ползучих прагматиков, совершали свои эскапады не ради денег, а исключительно из любви к искусству.  
Собственно, из-за любви к искусству наши пути когда-то и разошлись, причем с большим скандалом. В свое время эти двое были сотрудниками или, вернее сказать, высокооплачиваемыми консультантами Черного Отряда. Их специфические «консультации» иногда оказывались воистину бесценны – жаль только, что в свободное от работы время неугомонная парочка то и дело ввязывалась в такие авантюры, что вспомнить грешно. Взять хотя бы широко разрекламированный сбор средств среди зоозащитников на спасение популяции вымирающего изумрудного песца. Или целую сеть поддельных платежных терминалов, которая исправно профункционировала без малого год. А то еще снятие жуткого вудуистского проклятия с русского олигарха… Причем, что отдельно изумляет, эти их авантюры зачастую приносили неплохой доход, каковой доход старые мерзавцы с блеском и треском спускали по кабакам и борделям.  
Но после одного особенно замороченного дела пятилетней давности (в ходе которого Гоблин с Одноглазым умудрились впутать Черный Отряд в разборки и с нигерийской наркомафией, и с американской миграционной службой) чаша нашего терпения переполнилась. Я орал на стариков, да и Леди тоже не особенно сдерживалась. Я неоднократно оскорбил их как словом, так и действием. В конце концов я указал обоим на дверь и с трудом удержался, чтобы не проводить напоследок пинком в сморщенные задницы. Признаюсь, во многом я тогда перегнул палку, но и то сказать: мы с Леди после той истории чудом остались живы и относительно здоровы, а репутация Черного Отряда была подмочена на долгие годы.  
И вот теперь мы стоим у их калитки и униженно метем песок хвостом, потому что больше нам податься некуда.  
Пес Жабодав устал лаять и теперь только бегал вдоль плетня, царапая лапой песок и возбужденно храпя. На террасу выбрался второй обитатель бунгало. Тщедушный, длинный, сухой как вобла негр преклонных годов в бермудах и футболке с Кольцом Всевластья, с длинной пенковой трубкой в зубах. Еще на нем была шляпа. Шляпа была на нем всегда – по-моему, он даже спал в ней – и вид имела соответствующий: бесформенный серый шляпокол с обвисшими полями, похожий на Распределяющий Колпак Хогвартса. Старый хрыч мог бы заколачивать бешеные бабки, подвизаясь на ролях гаитянских колдунов в голливудских ужастиках.  
– Доброго утречка, – хрипло сказал он, выпустив здоровенный клуб ароматного дыма из своей курительной снасти. – Тебе, Гоблин, тоже, хоть ты и хер моржовый. Пес Жабодав, душевно тебя прошу, уймись.  
Мопс уважительно покосился на негра и немедленно затих.  
– Какой симпатичный юноша к нам пожаловал, не правда ли? – закудахтал Одноглазый, обращаясь непосредственно к Ворону. – Вы проходите, молодой человек, что ж вы встали столбом. Песика не бойтесь, он не кусается, в любом разе выше пояса ему не допрыгнуть. Такой красавчик, и, должно быть, хорошо воспитан! Ах, будь я лет на двадцать помоложе... Гоблин, хватит долбиться в шары, поди займи свою руку делом. Заряди кофеварку, что ли…  
Да, чуть не забыл. Гоблин и Одноглазый были сладкой парочкой задолго до того, как гомосексуализм сделался модным трендом. Их вечная взаимная ненависть – исключительно напоказ, для шокированной публики, а также в качестве паллиатива от семейной скуки. Тут я запоздало сообразил, что не представляю границ вороновой толерантности, и встревожился. А ну как он завзятый гомофоб?! Я украдкой оглянулся на банкира. Нет, вроде все в порядке, хвала Всевышнему. Конечно, эмоций на лице масса, как у всякого, кто впервые видит шоу двух старых чудаков, но негатива среди них как будто бы нет.  
– А что делать с Костоправом? – проквакал Гоблин.  
– С костоправом? Каким костоправом? Ты видишь здесь какого-нибудь костоправа? – картинно изумился Одноглазый. – Говорил тебе, тот косяк перед сном был лишним!  
– Хо! Так и знал, что мне мерещится! – вскричал Гоблин, мигом врубаясь в игру.  
– Нет, конечно, давным-давно знавали мы с тобой одного парня по прозвищу Костоправ, – продолжал чертов хрыч, пренебрежительно поворачиваясь ко мне боком. – Небесталанный был засранец, помнится, но в конце концов показал себя неблагодарной свиньей…  
– Грубым, хамским, неуважительным свинтусом, – творчески развил Гоблин, копируя позу Одноглазого. Про «симпатичного юношу» они, считай, уже забыли и готовились разыграть очередной скетч. Клянусь всеми богами, светлыми и темными, театральные подмостки многое потеряли в лице этой парочки.  
– Не думаю, что это быдло посмело бы явиться в наш дом после всего, что мы от него претерпели, – продекламировал Одноглазый. – А если бы посмел, так я бы тряхнул стариной и отвесил наглецу хар-рошего такого подсрачника!  
– Уж ради такого случая и я бы поразмялся. Высказал бы ему все, чего он стОит, прямо в наглую харю!  
– А будь я малость помоложе, я б и самую эту харю евойную в омлет с помидорами превратил!..  
Разрази меня гром, они еще и сценическую жестикуляцию использовали. Причем с лица оба были серьезнее некуда. Я стоял дурак дураком, не зная, шумно оскорбляться или в голос ржать.  
– Да ты и еду-то в дерьмо еле-еле превращаешь, – не выдержал Ильмо.  
– …А еще там был такой Ильмо, – глазом не моргнув, продолжил Гоблин. – Но тот вроде как был приличный мужик, а?  
– Ильмо-то да, Ильмо да, – живо откликнулся негр. – А в тонк как играл, приятно вспомнить! И как это такого славного парнишку угораздило связаться с этим говнюком Костоправом?! Вот если бы ко мне в калитку постучался Ильмо, я бы ему сразу сказал: заходи, Ильмо, садись за стол, ешь, пей…  
– …и друзей приводи, если, конечно, они не надутые индюки вроде Костоправа, – подхватил Гоблин. – Гость в дом – радость в дом, верно, братишка? Кроме, конечно, некоторых молодых да ранних, от которых не радость, а будто насрано… Такого на порог пускать – себя не уважать!  
– Приношу свои извинения, – выдавил ваш покорный, обильно краснея. Черт, вот не думал, что на старости лет еще сохранил эту бесполезную способность. – Признаю, что был тогда неправ… ну… погорячился малость.  
– Я слышу голос! И молодой голос! – немедленно отреагировал Гоблин.  
– Да брось, – возразил Одноглазый, – какой там голос? Это все тот косячок в тебе говорит… И ведь как лепечет бессвязно! Бла-бла-бла, сю-сю-сю, все такое… Все равно ведь этот голос не подаст тебе руки и не скажет, как нормальный человек: вот, мол, старина Гоблин, рад до усрачки видеть морду твою лягушачью, ехал специально к тебе за три моря, бутылочку вискарика хорошего привез, а за то, что было, ты прости дурака, больше не буду, ну хочешь – плюнь мне в харю да и забудем про плохое…  
– Послушайте, сейчас не время вспоминать старые обиды. Нам нужна ваша помощь. Мы в розыске, – я сделал новый заход на цель, добавив в голос мегатонны просительной интонации. – Нам грозит серьезная опасность. Пожалуйста…  
Гоблин с Одноглазым синхронно склонили головы и наморщили лбы, будто прислушиваясь к чему-то трудноразличимому. Потом старый негр разочарованно махнул рукой.  
– Кончай-ка ты, Гоблин, разговаривать с веществами, да пойдем тяпнем по кофейку.  
И старые жулики в самом деле повернулись к нам задом. И на полном серьезе двинулись прочь.  
– …Вот уж черта с два мы разойдемся с тобой просто так, мистер Вяленое Мясо! И с тобой тоже, дядя Жабон! А ну стойте и не двигайтесь, комедианты хреновы. Срочно дайте мне вас обнять!..  
Если что, ребята, – это не я сказал. Это вообще было сказано женским голосом.  
Мимо меня пронеслось облако «шанели», хлопнула калитка, дурным лаем зашелся Пес Жабодав, прихватывая за лодыжки пробежавшую мимо Леди. А та смачно чмокнула в обе щеки Гоблина и натурально повисла на шее у Одноглазого, растроганно приговаривая:  
– Да не обращайте вы внимания на этого дуболома, он и в лучшие-то времена красноречием не блистал. Господи, только сейчас поняла, как же я по вам соскучилась! Как все эти годы мне вас не хватало, дорогое вы моё неугомонное старичьё...  
Одноглазый топтался на месте, неловко приобняв Леди за талию. Трубка в его зубах задралась в зенит, испуская судорожные всхлипы.  
– Ну, а вы чего там встали? – дрогнувшим голосом воззвал к нам Гоблин. – Давайте живо в дом! Шевелись, Костоправ!  
Показалось мне, или глаза у всех троих как-то подозрительно блестели?..

 

– …Кстати, почему Одноглазый? – спросил Ворон, когда Одноглазый пошел отлить. – Насколько я могу судить, оба глаза у него в порядке…  
– Полностью прозвище – Одноглазый Змей, – пояснил я. – Но это слишком длинно.  
– Одноглазый зме… ах вон оно что. Оригинально.  
– В молодости эта сушеная курага была изрядным жизнелюбом, – проквакал Гоблин. – Но, между прочим, он и теперь еще способен некисло зажечь. Старая закалка, сынок. Сейчас таких людей уже не делают.  
– А почему мопс – Жабодав? – не отставал мистер Рейвен. – Еще одна местная хохма, в которую приезжие не въезжают?  
Мопс, лежащий на коленях у Гоблина, приподнял башку и заворчал.  
– Называй его полным именем – Пес Жабодав. Иначе обижается, – буркнул Гоблин. – Не, тут все прозрачно. Жаб давит – почище, чем иная кошка крыс, тем и сыт. А жабы в здешних краях знаешь какие? Во!  
Ворон обозрел указанную ему литровую банку с горошком – размер средней здешней жабы, надо полагать – и недоверчиво хмыкнул.  
Задумчиво дымя трубкой, вернулся Одноглазый. Мы устроились под провисшим тентом на заднем дворе, надежно укрытые от посторонних глаз, заедая ледяное пиво полосками жгучей, как адское пламя, вяленой конины. Все, кроме Душечки – та в мастерской обложилась хитрыми инструментами и возилась с взятым в «Либертине» трофеем.  
– А ведь я вас знаю, – вдруг заявил Сайлент. – Это не вы ли в 78-ом устроили панику на мексиканском фондовом рынке, пустив слух о юкатанских платиновых копях? А в 83-м та афера с векселями в Лозанне. Легендарные были времена, а?  
– Какой умный мальчик, – восхитился Гоблин. – Ты слышал, Одноглазый? Про нас даже дети знают. Я всегда говорил, что наши деяния войдут в учебники.  
– Угу, по криминалистике, – фыркнул Ильмо. – Причем в качестве анекдотов. Все еще играешь в тонк, Гоблин? У меня пальцы чешутся раскинуть партеечку. Как в старые добрые времена.  
– Уж это-то само собой, – паскудно захихикал Гоблин. – Разденем тебя до ниточки, мой сладкий. До последнего центика. Прям как в старые времена. Но – не раньше, чем вы расскажете старикам, как дошли до жизни такой.  
– Какой? – разыграл я несознанку.  
– Ну вот взять хоть тебя, – Одноглазый ткнул в меня обгрызенным чубуком. – До чего ты докатился, Костоправ? Июнь прошлого года – вооруженный налет на «Альта-банк» в Турине. Трое убитых, в том числе кассирша…  
– Понятно, – мрачно кивнул я. – Значит, успели уже посмотреть экспресс-новости. Ладно, слушайте, как это выглядит на самом деле…  
Рассказ о текущих делах занял немало времени. Мы излагали по очереди, каждый свою партию, ничего не утаивая и не приукрашивая. Мощные старики слушали с небывалым вниманием, изредка задавая толковые вопросы. Когда дошло до полковника Зуада, Гоблин присвистнул, а появление в игре Хромого Берта и вовсе повергло хозяев дома в эпическое уныние.  
– Н-да. Может, вас сразу пристрелить, чтоб не мучались? – предложил Одноглазый. – Удивительная у вас, ребята, способность находить неприятности на свою жопу.  
– Ворон ворону черной называл, – фыркнул Ильмо. – Простите, мистер Рейвен.  
– Про Зуада слыхал, – продолжал негр. – Тот еще орел, работает в буквальном смысле «с огоньком». Но главная ваша проблема на сегодня – Хромой. Зуад приехал и уехал, а вот Хромой здесь царь, бог и воинский начальник. И он с вас не слезет, уж будьте уверены. Крепко вы его разобидели… Кстати, а что в чемоданчике-то?  
– Если наш главный специалист по сейфам не подведет, скоро узнаем, – пожал плечами я.  
– Этот ваш Хромой, между прочим, уникальный тип, – сказала Леди. – Там, на вилле, он за милую душу сожрал полный бокал «темпранильо» с ударной дозой клофелина – и ни в одном глазу. Полез ко мне любиться и чуть не преуспел. Пришлось, когда он потерял бдительность, придавить ему сонную артерию. Но даже и это… Обычный человек провалялся бы без сознания не меньше часа. А этот упырь очухался через пятнадцать минут и стал звать охрану. Если бы не наши мужчины!  
– О да, кавалерия прибыла вовремя, – сказал я не без гордости. – Что до «дипломата», то Хромой Берт получил его от своих заказчиков. Не знаю, есть ли в нем то, что мы ищем, но в любом случае это ценная добыча.  
– То, что мы ищем, было у Хромого в письменном столе, – рассеянно улыбнулась Леди. – Для международного террориста мистер Лимпер изумительно беспечен. Видимо, и в самом деле ощущает себя в здешних краях чем-то вроде всемогущего неуязвимого божества. Так вот, бумаги я трогать не стала, а чемоданчик унесла. Честное слово, будто нашептывал кто: возьми, мол…  
Тут вошла Душечка, и лица на ней не было. То есть такого лица у Душечки я еще ни разу не видал, даже когда Ильмо притащил ее с передозом из ночного клуба. Она поставила на стол небольшой стальной кейс, над которым последние три часа корпела с отмычками, отщелкнула замки и откинула крышку.  
У Одноглазого глаза сошлись на переносице. Гоблин издал звук, более подобающий той самой опальской жабе в брачный период.  
– Мама, роди меня обратно, – охнул Молчун. Я, помнится, тоже что-то сказал. Какую-то подходящую к случаю банальность, вроде «ни хрена себе» или «ебать мой лысый череп».  
Спокойнее всех отреагировала Леди. Возможно, она ожидала чего-то подобного. А может быть, в прежней жизни нечто подобное ей уже доводилось видеть. Она протянула руку, зачерпнула из чемодана полную пригоршню бриллиантов и медленно, тонкой струйкой высыпала их обратно. Крупные камни падали с сухим костяным стуком.  
– Тоня, ты, помнится, хотела красное платье и бриллиантов россыпью? – насмешливо сказала она. – Не иначе, твоя фея-крестная пролетала где-то рядом. А красное платье обязательно купим, когда вернемся в Портленд. Если вернемся, конечно.

 

Я не знаю более сильного возбуждающего средства, чем полный чемодан бриллиантов. К своему стыду вынужден признать, что некоторое время наша компания была слабоадекватна. Помню, Одноглазый с Гоблином танцевали какую-то папуасскую джигу. Ворон, этот покрытый изморозью образчик расчетливости, с безумными глазами раскачивался взад-вперед и бормотал молитву, состоящую из одного-единственного слова. Молчун самозабвенно обжимался с Душечкой, и оба вслух предавались самым безудержным фантазиям. Ильмо ругался, орал легионерские песни, хватал за грудки то меня, то Гоблина и кричал: «Не, ну ты видел?! Да бля буду! Это ваще!..» – а я орал, хохотал и ругался в ответ. Нас накрыла безумная буря перемен, в эпицентре которой сияли два фунта алмазов и сидела Леди, глядя на нас с печальной улыбкой. Единственная из всех, она совсем не изменилась.  
Когда эта буря иссякла, кое-какие перемены остались. Прежде всего, Гоблин и Одноглазый думать забыли о своей хандре и хором заявили, что у них есть план по спасению наших трижды ненужных душ и тел. Точнее, есть план у Гоблина, и есть план у Одноглазого. Естественно, они тут же шумно переругались на предмет, чей план лучше, и в итоге пришли к выводу, что будут работать независимо друг от друга. Однако, как заявили эти двое, исполнение плана потребует определенных расходов. В ответ на это мистер Рейвен проделал свой фирменный трюк с «паркером» и расписался на чеке «ин бланко».  
Теперь, ребята, отдохните-ка денька три, сказали Гоблин с Одноглазым, раздувшись от важности. Вы увидите, как работает старая гвардия.  
На часах было четыре пополудни. Тревоги, дела и впечатления этого и всех предыдущих дней вымотали меня до последней крайности. Войдя в отведенную нам спальню и рухнув на жесткую скрипучую тахту, старина Костоправ ударился головой об подушку и тут же потерял сознание.  
Когда же я проснулся, вокруг царило поразительное благодушие, а в заливе оранжевым апельсином плавало заходящее солнце. Откуда-то приглушенно долетала музыка – не крикливая современная, что-то ностальгическое, родом из романтических шестидесятых. Команда в полном составе заседала на веранде. Толстый мопс по кличке Пес Жабодав устроился на руках Леди, она рассеянно чесала его за ухом. В углу веранды из забитого льдом ящика призывно торчали горлышки пивных бутылок, а рядом с ящиком, прямо на дощатом полу, сидели, обнявшись, Молчун и Душечка. Выражение их лиц мне не понравилось. Похоже, где-то поблизости происходило грандиозное надувательство.  
Гоблин, Одноглазый, Ильмо и Ворон резались в тонк. По столу были раскиданы карты, фишки, чипсы и фисташковая шелуха. Гоблин был красен, сморщенная рожа Одноглазого приобрела интересный пепельный оттенок, на грубом лице Ильмо застыло выражение «не может быть!», что же до Ворона, то эмоций на его лице было примерно столько, сколько бывает на дверце несгораемого шкафа.  
– Что происходит? – тихонько спросил я у Леди.  
– Одноглазый проиграл Ворону дом, – безмятежно ответила та. – Гоблин только что поставил на кон свою яхту.  
– Что? Какого черта?!  
– Ты дрых, мы сидели, – принялась вполголоса излагать Леди. – Немножко выпили. Одноглазый вешал Душечке и заодно всем нам лапшу на уши насчет того, как он был велик в былые времена. Гоблину стало скучно, он приволок колоду. Выяснилось, что Рейвен и Душечка не умеют играть в тонк, ну, старики и взялись обучать молодежь. Сыграли сперва на интерес, потом по дайму на круг, потом по полтиннику… Душечке стало неинтересно, а вот Ворон увлекся. Только с какого-то момента игра почему-то идет в одни ворота. Наши старики начали удваивать ставки, ну и… ты ведь знаешь, что такое «прогрессия»?  
– А яхта хоть хорошая? – ошарашенно спросил я.  
– Клянется, просто отличная. Называется «Берилл», а стоит где-то там, – Леди махнула в сторону причалов.  
Ворон сбросил карты. Одноглазый схватился за шляпу и натянул ее по самый подбородок, а Гоблин закудахтал, как наседка, обнаружившая в кладке кубическое яйцо.  
– Парень, я тебе яхту за так отдам, только объясни, как ты это делаешь! Ну не может человеку так в карты везти!  
– Везение ни при чем, – невозмутимо отвечал Ворон. – Умение считать и хорошая память, вот и все. Элементарно. Так где, говорите, ключи от яхты?  
– Капитан Каменное Ебло, – злобно зашипел Одноглазый. – Чтоб тебе морского ёжика против шерсти родить.  
– Костоправ притащил тебя нам на погибель! – поддержал Гоблин.  
– Эээ, мистер Рейвен, – елейно запищал Молчун. – Вы, как хозяин дома, не будет возражать, если мы с Душечкой займем ту розовую спальню на втором этаже?  
– Это наша спальня, сопляк!!! – рявкнул Одноглазый.  
– Да, там действительно чьи-то вещи, – огорчился Молчун. – Мистер Рейвен, можно нам перенести их в гараж?  
– Играю! – заявил Одноглазый, хватанув костлявым кулаком по столу. – Играю, черт вас всех подери!  
– Хм, – индифферентно пожал плечами банкир. – Можно узнать, что на кону?  
В ответ Одноглазый приставил указательный палец к виску в классическом жесте самоубийства – я аж вздрогнул. Только когда Ильмо заржал, я сообразил, что негр указывает на свою драгоценную шляпу-талисман. Тут же прозвучало предложение разделить сей лот на десять ставок.  
«И вот на Гримо, разделенного на десять ставок – безмолвного Гримо, который и весь-то не стоит одного экю! – я отыграл свой алмаз!» – вспомнилось мне.  
– Нет, ну это уж слишком. Не стоит так издеваться над несчастными старыми чудаками. Пойду скажу Ворону.  
– Не беспокойся, дорогой, – сонно пробормотала моя прекрасная леди. – Мистеру Рейвену ужасно понравились наши хозяева, и он достаточно тактичен, чтобы свести все к шутке. Вот увидишь, эта игра войдет в Анналы исключительно как забавная легенда. Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы прогуляться немного по пляжу? Вечер просто изумительный. К тому же, раз ужин в Садах Опала в очередной раз откладывается, то, может, хотя бы искупаемся разок?  
И мы пошли. И искупались в теплом ласковом море. И видит бог, все было хорошо.  
Возвращаясь к террасе, мы с десяти шагов услышали самодовольное кваканье Гоблина и скрипучий говорок Одноглазого, глумящего всяких молодых да ранних, которые впервые карты в руки взяли, а поскольку новичкам везет, так и возомнили о себе, но куда им против подлинных виртуозов… У плетня сидел Пес Жабодав. Пригнув к самой земле лобастую голову, он высматривал что-то в густой тени. Не иначе, тропил очередную жабу.  
До прибытия «Самума» оставалось три дня.

 

В эти три дня Черный Отряд фактически пребывал в праздности, зато двое старых пердунов развили бурную и совершенно невнятную деятельность. Гоблин просто пропадал где-то целыми сутками, возвращался заполночь, ушатанный, но донельзя таинственный. С Одноглазым было еще интереснее. Для начала, он совершенно преобразился. Достал из каких-то закромов шикарный белый костюм, повесил на шею золотую цепь якорного плетения, обильно уснастил золотыми гайками пальцы; носил мягкие мокасины за восемьсот долларов и ездил в непонятно откуда взявшемся «линкольне-континенталь», гигантском, квадратном, с салоном из полированного дерева и белоснежной кожи. За ним теперь таскались в качестве телохранителей мрачные чернокожие верзилы самого зверского облика. Даже верный Пес Жабодав не всегда уверенно опознавал хозяина, так что однажды в сумерках Душечка приняла Одноглазого за местного «смотрящего» и сгоряча едва не подстрелила. Кстати, впервые я увидел нашего вуду-шамана без его магической шляпы. Без шляпы он оказался попросту лысым, как куриное яйцо.  
В новостях пару раз мелькнул сюжет о прибывшем в Опал мафиозном эмиссаре из Эритреи, но не от сомалийских пиратов, а от какого-то из тамошних наземных вождей – как бы не от самого эритрейского президента Афеворки. Называлось даже имя загадочного посланца – Мулатту Штрифа, представитель клана Дарод. Журналисты подметили, что сомалийский посланник вроде бы проявляет настойчивый интерес к контактам с руководителем местной ФСО, и изощрялись в различных версиях. Недоумение усугублялось еще и тем, что сам Хромой Берт, может, был бы и не против узнать, что за пират такой прибыл по его грешную душу, да вот только заполучить зловещего сомалийца для беседы с пристрастием никак не удавалось. Эмиссар из Эритреи был вездесущ, но неуловим…  
По просьбе Одноглазого Молчун вдумчиво поработал с электронными базами. Результатом стало появление в общем доступе некоторого числа абсолютно «левых», но чрезвычайно правдоподобных снимков Хромого в обществе Штрифы-Одноглазого и умеренной язвительности статьи, порицающей корыстные связи иных политиков с эритрейскими боевиками. Никаких конкретных имен в статье не называлось, но Сан-Лоренцо – государство маленькое… Под статьей вспыхнула яростная блоггерская перебранка с обличением и демонстрацией пруфов. Несколько известных в Опале изданий отправили журналистов для встречи с Хромым Бертом. Хромой журналистов помельче послал по неприличным адресам, а от корреспондента «Таймс» отделался хрестоматийным «ноу комментс», что, понятно, отнюдь не успокоило общественность.  
Я попытался вытрясти из Одноглазого, к чему весь этот балаган. Одноглазый обфыркал меня с ног до головы. Полиция неутомимо искала Леди. Леди принимала солнечные ванны на террасе уединенного бунгало в обществе мопса Жабодава. Мы с Ильмо пили пиво и играли в тонк по бриллиантику на кон. Ворон смотрел все новостные каналы подряд, запоем читал газеты и с каждым днем становился все мрачнее и раздражительнее. Молчун с Душечкой в отсутствие хозяев втихаря обживали их уютную розовую спальню.  
И вот однажды настал день, когда Одноглазый с Гоблином вернулись в свое бунгало. Оба выглядели замотанными вусмерть, но странным образом абсолютно довольными. Одноглазый первым делом содрал с себя роскошный белый клифт, завернул в него золотые цацки, тихо матерясь, запихал все это в мусорный мешок, после чего немедленно натянул любимый шляпокол с майкой-«алкоголичкой» и рухнул в шезлонг с банкой «Сан-Мишеля». Гоблин же широким жестом пригласил нас – наконец-то! – прокатиться на его драгоценной яхте.  
– За дальним лесом дракон издох, – пробурчал Ильмо. – Что за праздник сегодня?  
– Ролкер «Самум» через час покинет порт Опала, – жизнерадостно проквакал Гоблин.  
– А что с контейнерами? – не выдержал я.  
– Они на борту, – заявила эта задница еще жизнерадостнее.  
Я пошел бить морду Одноглазому, но на полпути передумал. Если все труды зря и контейнеры с контрабандой, чем бы она ни была, благополучно отправились к террористам, то старых дураков не то что бить – убить мало. Оставался небольшой шанс, что Гоблин с Одноглазым затеяли некий эффектный сюрприз в финале. Поэтому я отправился на «Берилл», полный робких надежд и смутных опасений.  
Ворон остался на берегу. Кажется, он окончательно разочаровался и считал нас бесполезным сборищем придурков. И пока, кроме краденых бриллиантов, мне нечем было убедить его в обратном.  
«Берилл» оказался действительно хорош. Это было красивое, почти новое судно с двумя стапятидесятисильными движками, способное, однако, ходить и под парусом. Гоблин завел моторы, яхта резво побежала по ультрамариновой глади залива. Мы без труда догнали неповоротливый «Самум» и пошли параллельным курсом, изображая из себя беспечных туристов. С воды борт огромного ролкера представлялся отвесной черной стеной, на гребне которой время от времени появлялись маленькие фигурки. Некоторые из них махали нам руками, и тогда мы прилежно махали в ответ. Я все время надеялся на предполагаемый эффектный финал. Скажем, вот в следующую секунду «Самум» переламывается пополам от торпеды, выпущенной русской подлодкой, с капитаном которой Гоблин договорился за ящик вискаря…  
Таким походным ордером мы дошли до выхода из гавани. Здесь волна для нас уже становилась крутовата, но тяжеленный ролкер пер по маршруту, как плавучий утюг. Мы в последний раз помахали вслед платочками, и стоящий за штурвалом Гоблин переложил руль на обратный курс. Тогда я с наслаждением взял его за воротник гавайки.  
– Нет больше моих сил это терпеть. Выкладывай все как есть, или, мамой клянусь, поплывешь к причалу пешком.  
– Ой, какие вы мрачные и грозные, – отмахнулся Гоблин. – Даже развлекаться толком не умеете. Ну ладно, слушайте сюда. Вот идет корабль, – он указал на удаляющуюся тушу «Самума». – А вон там – другой, очень на него похожий. Один направляется в Индию, другой – к Гибралтару. На обоих перевозят контейнеры. Один…  
– Короче, – прорычал я. Черный Отряд в полном составе собрался вокруг. Похоже, завеса тайны всем остобрыдла.  
– Да мы просто подменили контейнеры, Костоправ, – пропищал этот мелкий засранец.  
– Что значит «подменили»? – опешил я. – Как можно подменить морской сорокафутовый контейнер Ллойда?! Окраска, ИД-номера, шильдики, пломбировка, портовая документация… Да еще Хромой говорил о маячках с двусторонним радиообменом «свой-чужой»… Бросай вкручивать, Гоблин! Это тебе не браслетку в магазине тиснуть!  
Гоблин скроил обиженную гримасу.  
– Да что ты говоришь! А чем, по-твоему, я занимался три дня от зари до зари?! Конечно, не браслетку! Слава яйцам, старина Гоблин со здешними портовыми на короткой ноге – от суперкарго до последнего грузчика… Документацию-то мы не трогали, а вот контейнера незаметно перетягать да заменить им первичные половые признаки, с учетом, что контейнерный терминал то и дело инспектировали ребята Хромого… Особенно с маячками этими мы намучились. Хитрющие были устройства, зар-раза. Круче, чем фирменная сигнализация на «роллсе». Пока нашли специалиста, пока то, пока сё, в общем, еле успели. А уж сколько бабла во всё вбухано, я и не говорю! Но дело же сделано. Те ящики, которые нужно, ушли туда, куда нужно. А которые не должны были уйти – ушли, куда не нужно. «Твои» сорокафутовки на во-он той посудине. На грузовой палубе D. Идут скорым ходом в точку утилизации особо токсичных и радиоактивных отходов в разломе Романш.  
Леди, Ильмо, Молчун и Душечка, проникшись огромностью трудов, начали потихоньку аплодировать. Подумав, я разжал пальцы на воротнике гавайки и тоже несколько раз приложил ладонь к ладони.  
– Фу, – фыркнул Гоблин, встряхиваясь. – Грубый Костоправ. Работаешь на него, работаешь, и вот тебе вся благодарность.  
– А что же тогда едет в Сирию? – спросил Ильмо.  
– А я почем знаю? – пожал плечами Гоблин. – Что может быть упаковано для океанской утилизации? Какое-нибудь жуткое ни к чему не пригодное говнище, которое фонит за версту и вызывает мутацию пупка одним своим видом. Представляю рожу полковника Зуада, когда он вскроет контейнер и обнаружит там тонну щебня из реактора в Фукусиме!  
О да. Ярость Зуада, с учетом уплаченной за товар суммы (или это был только аванс?), должна быть воистину эпической. А самое главное, он совершенно точно решит, что Хромой его надул – продал настоящий товар кому-то, кто предложил больше, а арабам оставил гору радиоактивного мусора. В этом свете становилась кристально ясной и суета Одноглазого, изображавшего того самого мифического перекупщика. И сколько ни бей себя пяткой в грудь Хромой Берт, сколько ни рыдай теперь, что никому он ничего не продавал и никаких эфиопов в глаза не видел – кто ему поверит? Чёрт, да Хромой даже полученный гешефт вернуть не сможет, благо гешефт покоится у Одноглазого в сейфе…  
Блестяще задумано. И великолепно исполнено. Мне даже стало немного жаль Хромого Берта – за такие фокусы провинившимся посредникам отбивают всю задницу, причем заодно с башкой. На его месте я уже покупал бы себе новую биографию.  
– А теперь все достали платочки и дружно помахали вслед уходящему кораблю! – бодро предложил Гоблин. В ответ женская половина Черного Отряда бросилась его обнимать и целовать, а мужская – хлопать по плечам и жать руки.  
И тут заверещал мобильный. Наблюдая, как стремительно вытягивается физиономия Гоблина от неразборчивых воплей в трубке, я ощутил, как мой желудок, будто на «русских горках», стремительно прыгнул под самый кадык,  
– Ребята, алярм, – пискнул Гоблин. – Этот ваш Ворон сел в машину и куда-то уехал. Взял с собой один из твоих, Ильмо, пистолетов. Одноглазый говорит, он совершенно невменяем.

 

В общем-то, у нас даже не было сомнений, куда может податься невменяемый Ворон с заряженным пистолетом наперевес. За всеми этими перипетиями мы совершенно забыли о его личной драме – о красотке Стар, нежащейся на собственной вилле с любовничком и двумя детьми, которые теперь, похоже, обретут статус заложников. Должно быть, банкир решил, что терять ему уже нечего. А учитывая былинное фиаско нашего сержанта при столкновении с охраной Луиджи Джалены, не было и сомнений в том, чем для мистера Рейвена закончится его душевный порыв.  
– Его там пристрелят, – охнула Душечка.  
– И что прикажешь делать? – огрызнулся Ильмо. – Да мы даже не знаем, где эта чертова вилла!  
– Эм, с вашего позволения, – деликатно вмешался Гоблин. – Вы-то, может, и не знаете. А мы, местные, мимо этого сарая катаемся по пять раз на дню. Уж больно домишко приметный, вроде как три коробки из-под обуви друг на дружку составили…  
– Это далеко? – перебил я.  
– Морем отсюда – минут сорок. Правда, не уверен, что нам разрешат там причалить…  
– Значит, будем высаживаться вброд под ураганным огнем противника. Движки на твоей посудине стоят могучие. Вот и выжми из них все, на что они способны. Глядишь, успеем к десерту.  
Именно к десерту мы и успели.  
Вилла Ворона, огромный супермодерновый домина из сверкающего стекла и бетона у самого синего моря, с обеих сторон утопала в ярких, как с рекламного проспекта, тропических джунглях. Опасаясь сюрпризов в виде тяжеловооруженной охраны, мы не стали внаглую причаливать прямо к местному пирсу и потратили лишних пятнадцать минут на маневрирование и скрытную высадку. Излишняя предосторожность – усадьба казалась вымершей. Передвигаясь перебежками и прижимаясь к стенам, мы пробрались в самое сердце дома, к просторному патио с бассейном и шезлонгами. Я чувствовал себя то ли Джеймсом Бондом, то ли полным идиотом: ведь имение наверняка утыкано видеокамерами, как булка изюмом, так что противник (если он есть) сейчас наверняка угорает над нашими неуклюжими маневрами и готовит радушную встречу.  
Впереди, совсем рядом, грохнул выстрел. Следом за ним раздался плеск падающего в воду тела, многоголосый женский или детский визг и зверский рев:  
– Куда?! Стой где стоишь, сука!..  
– Он совсем слетел с катушек, – прошептала Леди. Она имела в виду Ворона, но она ошибалась.  
За очередным поворотом, из-за которого мы осторожно, по миллиметру, высунули носы, нам открылась знакомая по тысяче малобюджетных боевиков картина. Двое мускулистых парней, один из которых, безоружный, удерживает болевым захватом икающую от страха Стар Рейвен, а второй тычет стволом «беретты» в заплаканных Тимоти и Мирабель. В бассейне лицом вниз плавает Луиджи Джалена, окрашивая прозрачную воду вокруг себя в зловещий красный цвет. На краю бассейна, заложив руки за голову, на коленях стоит наш мистер Рейвен, на лице у него аршинными буквами написано отчаяние, и некий злобный упырь расхаживает рядом с ним, дирижируя никелированным «кольтом» – тем самым, из личного арсенала сержанта.  
А самое пикантное в том, что и главный упырь, и двое его подручных нам прекрасно знакомы. Спецагент Альберт Риф и его мальчики-доберманчики.  
– Ничего личного, мистер Рейвен, просто служба, – скучающе произносит Риф, помахивая пистолетом. – Потерпите пару минут, это быстро и совсем не больно. Кстати, пока вы еще меня слушаете: огромное вам спасибо за ваш дерзкий побег из-под домашнего ареста. Вы даже не представляете, как вы нам помогли. Узнав о вашем бегстве, а особенно о том, что вы прошли паспортный контроль на рейсе Портленд-Опал, я хохотал как безумный, поверьте! История – будто на заказ для желтой прессы: проворовавшийся банкир-рогоносец слетает с катушек и убивает изменницу-жену, ее любовничка и двух невинных детишек, после чего пускает себе пулю в лоб. Мне осталось только составить компанию вашей супруге под видом личной охраны… и вот блестящий финал. Браво, мистер Рейвен!.. Ладно, всё. Поговорили – и будет.  
Бах! Бах! Бах!!!  
На четверых (Гоблин и Молчун, как безусловные нонкомбатанты, остались на яхте) у нас был один пистолет, «глок-17» у Ильмо. И сержант сейчас распорядился им наилучшим образом. Парень, державший Стар, отлетает с дыркой во лбу. Второй, с пистолетом, поворачивается и получает две пули, в грудь и в горло. Четвертый выстрел предназначался Рифу, но ублюдок проявляет завидную прыть – прыгает в сторону, пригибается, дважды стреляет в ответ, снова смещается на пару шагов. Ильмо ловит его стволом, но стрелять не рискует, потому что Ворон и Стар находятся на линии огня. А в следующую секунду Риф, как щитом, закрывается Мирабель Рейвен, десяти лет.  
– Бросай пушку, чертов козел! – орет он, выставив над плечом у девочки ствол «кольта». – Бросай пушку, говорю тебе, или я застрелю девку!  
Что бы вы сделали в такой ситуации? Наверное, есть люди, которые пожали бы плечами и ответили в том ключе, что, мол, стреляй на здоровье, она мне никто. Да что там, и я, и Леди, и сержант с такими людьми знакомы лично. Агент Риф, например.  
Не сводя глаз с фэбээровца, Ильмо очень медленно приседает, очень аккуратно кладет «глок» на кафельную плитку, встает и отпихивает пистолет ногой.  
– Теперь вышли все! – командует Риф. Агенту не стоится на месте, и он приставным шагом перемещается по патио, оказавшись в конце концов за спиной у стоящего на коленях Ворона. – Вышли, я сказал! Руки на виду! Выше руки! Ноги на ширину плеч!.. Ба, вот это встреча. Вся особо опасная банда Костоправа в одном садке. Будь я проклят!..  
– Будешь, – роняет Ворон, гибким движением привстает и очень быстро что-то делает.  
Боевое искусство офисных креветок. Девятый дан.  
Мирабель Рейвен свалилась в одну сторону, спецагент Риф – в другую, роняя пистолет. Из правого глаза у него торчал золотой «паркер».

 

Мы прятались, почти месяц, пока нас усердно искали опальские федералы. Потом стало можно не прятаться. После того, как Бартоломью Лимпер был подорван в собственном «мерседесе» неизвестными террористами, мы намеревались покинуть Опал, но задержались еще на недельку, и еще. Есть в этом городе нечто расслабляющее. Виллу Ворона опечатала полиция. Мы жили в бунгало Одноглазого и Гоблина, ветер шумел в кронах пальм, и ноутбук Сайлента был нашим окном, распахнутым в мир.  
В мире творилась масса интересного.  
Рейвены вернулись домой. Стар Рейвен во время следствия фонтанировала признаниями, как хороший писатель – идеями. Благодаря ее честным показаниям и информации, слитой из личного компьютера Джалены, обвинения в растрате с Ворона были сняты. Был закрытый процесс, в итоге которого мадам Стар, признанная соучастницей преступного заговора, получила свои законные шесть лет. Скорее всего, годика через три выйдет по амнистии, но будет уже «мисс» – Ворон не настолько глуп, чтобы держать в доме гремучую змею.  
Расследование дела о смерти Берта Лимпера вскрыло многие из его темных делишек. Анонимное резюме, составленное старательным Молчуном для Интерпола, немало тому способствовало. К слову, выяснилось наконец, что везли в тех злосчастных контейнерах. Преступный синдикат Лимпера продал ИГИЛ высокотехнологичную линию по производству бинарных отравляющих веществ. Дойди груз до получателя – война на Ближнем Востоке могла бы обернуться совсем уж зловещим образом.  
Счет агентства «Блэк Компани» пополнился на симпатичную кругленькую сумму. Доход от продажи бриллиантового пула помог закрыть дыру в активах «Корвуса».  
Повинуясь мгновенной прихоти, я подарил Леди кольцо с огненным опалом, маленькое месторождение которых скрывается в горах Сан-Лоренцо. И исполнил то давнее обещание – ну, насчет ужина в Садах. Влетел он в копеечку, но совершенно не помню, чем таким особенным нас угощали. Мы с Леди были слишком увлечены друг другом.  
Миновала еще неделя.  
Я мирно встречал рассвет в обществе пса Жабодава, когда напротив бунгало остановилось такси. Открылась дверь, кто-то вышел, направившись по дорожке прямо к калитке.  
Ворон собственной персоной.  
– Нет, у меня все хорошо, – должно быть, он прочитал невысказанный вопрос по моему лицу. Поднялся по ступенькам и присел напротив. – Я бы даже сказал – чересчур хорошо. Жизнь вошла в привычное русло. И вот это уже плохо.  
Он помолчал, подбирая слова.  
– Я провел в вашем обществе всего несколько дней, а когда вернулся назад, все стало казаться таким пустым и нелепым. Сделки, переговоры, акции, вклады, дивиденды. Маржа, дисконт, активы, пассивы, волатильность. Трескучие слова, от которых одна головная боль. Поехал в ваше агентство, а там заперто. И я подумал – вдруг мне повезет, вдруг вы еще в Опале. А вы и правда здесь. Слушай, Костоправ… ну его к дьяволу, этот банк. У вас случайно нет открытых вакансий? Я понимаю, что ничего не умею по сравнению с вами… но, может, смогу со временем научиться?  
Он не видел, что за его спиной из окон потихоньку высовываются головы – Ильмо, Тони, Молчуна, Леди. Плюс лысая макушка Гоблина и шлемофон Одноглазого. Они беззастенчиво подслушивали, корча мне страшные рожи и делая выразительные жесты руками. Мол, соглашайся. Мол, толковый человек никогда не будет лишним в Отряде.  
Солнце поднималось над морем.  
Может, и в самом деле занести в Анналы новую страницу? «В те дни Отряд базировался в Опале, Сан-Лоренцо, был на службе у самих себя и завербовал многообещающего новичка…»


End file.
